


From Another Time

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's poor messed up history, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marichat, Present and Future Versions of characters, Time Travel, save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Things between Marinette and Chat Noir have slowly been transitioning from friendship into something more. When a visitor from another time visits the pair, identities are revealed and awkwardness abounds. The future visitor's presence caused more than one problem though and now the heroes will have to find a way to stop their timeline from collapsing in on itself.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to need to start locking that,” Marinette quipped without turning her desk chair around to see Chat Noir coming down the stairs from her skylight.

“Meow-ch. Someone’s a grumpy girl,” Chat Noir teased, dropping into the chair beside hers.

Marinette stuck out her tongue and continued to work on her sketch.

“Whatcha doing?” 

“I was thinking about working on building a portfolio. I want to design a few really solid pieces I can start sending around for internships next year.” She frowned, grabbing her eraser and taking away the marks she had just made. “It’s not coming as easily as I hoped though.”

“Maybe you need to take a break.”

She swiveled towards him. “And I’m sure you have just the idea for what type of break to take, don’t you?” She eyed the green headband in his hand. “What’s that?”

“A cat ears headband,” he grinned, holding it out. “You should put it on.”

“I’m not wearing that,” Marinette stated firmly, shaking her head.

Chat Noir blinked bright green eyes and pouted his lips. “Marinette, purr-etty please.”

“No, you silly cat.”

Chat Noir held up the headband. “But you’re my number one fan. I just want one quick picture for my Instagram.”

“Why would you think I’m your number one fan?”

“You aren’t?” His shoulders slumped and he stood, taking a slow walk over to the stairs leading up to her bed. “We’ve been hanging out a lot lately. I guess I just thought…” he trailed off with an exaggerated sigh.

Marinette huffed and stood up from her desk chair. “Fine, I’m your number one fan. I still don’t see why I need to wear cat ears.”

“My number one fan would,” he replied petulantly, rubbing a boot across the floor.

“Give me that!” She snatched the headband from him and stuck it on her head.

Chat Noir looked up with a wide grin. “Princess, you look adorable! Oh! I should get you a crown for next time!”

“There will be no next time, Chat! Take the picture if you’re going to take it,” Marinette grumbled.

Chat Noir smiled broadly and pulled her in close beside him, holding up his baton in selfie mode. “Say kitty litter!”

“Kitty litter,” Marinette cheesed, leaning into him. He tightened his arm around her and snapped the picture. Before she realized it, he was kissing her cheek and snapping another. “Chat!”

“Goodnight, Princess!” He leapt up the ladder through the open skylight.

“What in the world was that about?” Tikki asked, appearing from behind Marinette’s monitor. 

“I’m not really sure, honestly.” Marinette absently touched her cheek where Chat Noir had kissed her. “He’s been coming by a lot, usually with some excuse but they’re getting ridiculous.” She plucked the green headband from her head. “What in the world did he need a picture for anyway?”

As if on cue, her phone buzzed with a notification that blackchatmirac had added a photo of her. The picture was of Chat Noir kissing her cheek, a smile tugging his lips upwards, his face as flushed as hers. Marinette’s blue eyes were big and wide, her cheeks pink, and her mouth opened in surprise. The bright green cat ears practically glowed on top of her head. 

“Love spending time with my number one fan,” she murmured, reading the caption aloud. “He hashtagged it with ‘isn’t she adorable’ and ‘cute’.” Marinette tapped the heart icon and took a screenshot for good measure. She didn’t want to think too hard on the giddy feeling that was bubbling up in her chest. 

Tikki hovered at her shoulder. “I think Chat Noir has a crush on you.”

“I think that’s just how he is. He flirts with me during battles too.”

“No, Marinette, I mean you. I think Chat is falling for Marinette, not Ladybug.”

“That’s ridiculous. I think he just gets lonely and sees me as a friend because I’ve helped him out a few times.”

“Maybe,” Tikki frowned. “But I don’t know. Why would he keep coming around so much?”

“Like I said, lonely.” Marinette looked down at the picture again. “I wish he had posted the other one too. It would be nice to have a selfie of both of us smiling. He has a really nice smile.”

“You could ask him to tomorrow night.”

“Why would I see him tomorrow night?”

“Just a wild guess,” Tikki smiled.  
____________________________________________

“Maybe I shouldn’t go into fashion after all,” Marinette said, dropping the magazine to the floor beside her. “I don’t know if I want to get into to all the drama.”

“There’s a lot of it,” Chat Noir agreed. He lolled his head back so he could see her from where he was stretched out on his back on her chaise.

“You seem to actually know about it.”

He looked up at the ceiling. “I’ve told you I’m involved with some industry stuff in my civilian life.”

“Yeah, I know.” She bit her lip. “So you don’t think it’s worth it?”

“For me, not really. I don’t particularly enjoy it most of the time.” He twisted around so he was on his stomach and could look at her easier. “But if it’s something you’re passionate about, you should still pursue it.”

Marinette turned and absently ran her fingers along the back of his right hand, stopping to tap on his ring. “What are you passionate about, Chat?”

Chat Noir swallowed, watching her fingers continue their trail along his gloved hand and wrist cuff. “Uh, I don’t know. Stopping bad guys?”

Marinette laughed lightly. “Surely there’s something else you’re passionate about. What about in your civilian life? What kind of things do you like?”

“I like anime.” He furrowed his brow. “I don’t know if that would be considered a passion though. Maybe if I could draw…” 

“I’ve never watched any anime. What would you suggest?”

His face lit up and Marinette couldn’t help but beam right back at him. “Okay, Princess, let me think.” He studied her for a moment. “I think you might enjoy Ouran High School Host Club. It’s mostly light and fluffy and you’d probably really like the different costumes they wear. The male lead is a devastatingly handsome blonde guy so I know you’ll be into that,” he winked. “You can pretend he’s your model boy.” He waved a hand at the posters on her wall with a grin and Marinette blushed. “Or you could imagine the better option, me, of course.”

“I might have a type,” she teased.

“I most certainly think you do,” he nodded, flipping his hair with a wink.

“I’ll make you a deal. For every tip you can give me for surviving the fashion industry, we can watch an episode,” Marinette bargained, fingers still tracing an increasingly frustrating pattern along his hand.

Chat Noir interlocked her roaming fingers with his. “It’s a deal. Can we start now? I have an account we can log into and watch the first episode.”

“You haven’t even given me my first tip!” she laughed, trying not to stare too hard at their clasped hands.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Most people aren’t going to care how much time and energy you put into something. All they will see is a finished product and no matter how perfect it is, there is always going to be someone who will find a way to tear it down.” Marinette frowned but he continued. “So my tip is to do the work you want to do and be ready to stand behind it.”

“Is that how you do your job?”

“Chat Noir always stands behind his work,” he grinned. 

“No, I mean, as Not Chat.”

“Oh, uh, it’s not really an issue for me. I just show up, do the job, and then someone else makes it work.”

Marinette nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. “That almost sounds like you’re a—“

Chat Noir released her hand. “Give me your laptop and I’ll pull up Ouran,” he interrupted.   
____________________________________________

“Are you sure we’re not going to get in trouble?” Marinette peeked over the roof ledge of the school.

“Who would even know we’re up here? Don’t worry, Princess. I’ve got everything taken care of.” Chat Noir finished covering an air mattress with blankets. “Besides, you’re with Chat Noir. If anyone asks, we can say we are on an important mission.”

“So lie?”

“Of course not! We would only be embellishing the truth slightly. This is a rather important mission after all. Meteor showers of this caliber don’t just happen everyday, you know.”

Marinette smiled. “My house is literally across the street. We could’ve just done this on my balcony.”

“We always hang out on your balcony. I wanted to do something special for the meteor shower.” He opened a cooler and pulled out bottled water, offering one to her.

“When did you get all this up here?” she laughed, taking in the pumped air mattress, blankets and pillows, cooler, and expensive-looking telescope.

“I’m a Chat of mystery,” he winked. “Come sit with me.” He patted the space beside him on the mattress. 

Marinette sat down and then hesitantly laid back. Chat Noir smiled down at her for a moment before joining her, flat on his back. 

“It really is beautiful,” she sighed, looking at the stars. “When will we be able to see the meteors?”

“Maybe another hour or so, according to the astronomy app.”

“We should take a picture to document our night.”

He looked over at her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you like taking pictures with me, Mari. That would be the third one this week.”

“Fine. We don’t need to take a stupid picture.”

“Hey! I didn’t say that.” He pulled out his baton. “I would never complain about taking pictures with the most beautiful girl in Paris.”

“We can just use my phone, kitty.” Marinette smiled, grabbing her phone. “You got to have the last two pictures.”

“Kitty?”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbow, cheeks flushing. “Is that not okay? It just kind of came out.”

“I like it coming from you,” he grinned. “I can be your kitty.” He leaned his head against hers as she held the phone up.

“Oh, that’s a good one.” She studied the picture as Chat Noir laid back down. “Chat?”

“Hmmm?”

“Is it weird to hang out with me?”

He rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow. “What in the world do you mean?”

She turned towards him. “Like, you’re someone outside of Chat Noir, but you only hang out with me as Chat. Are you different with me or are you the same as you are in everyday life but with a mask?”

“Are you asking who I am?”

“No!” She blushed. “I guess I’m just wondering if you ever feel like two different people? The Chat Noir who saves the day with Ladybug and hangs out with Marinette and the Chat Noir who…doesn’t?” She closed her eyes and gave a frustrated huff. “This isn’t coming out at all the way I mean.”

“I think I understand what you’re asking.” He pursed his lips in thought. “Yeah, sometimes I do feel like two different people.”

“Oh.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Uh…you don’t have to do that.”

He furrowed his brow and then laughed. “I’m not going to tell you who I am right now if that’s what you’re nervous about.”

She let out a breath of relief. “Sorry,” she grinned sheepishly. “What’s your secret?”

He leaned in a little closer. “I’m never more myself than when I’m like this with you.”

“You can’t mean that.”

He chuckled in surprise. “Why?”

“You’re wearing a mask is why.” She shook her head. “I don’t think you can truly be yourself and wear a mask. There’s always some part of you you’re holding back.”

He tilted his head to study her for a moment before speaking again. “Fine, I see your point. How about if I say I don’t think I’ve ever been more comfortable with another person before?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “I’m glad I can be that person for you, Chat.”

“I’m glad you’re my person too.” He kissed her forehead and she took in a deep breath. Chat Noir pulled back and they stared at each other before he cleared his throat and leaned back. “Now, let me teach you about the stars because I have a feeling you are woefully undereducated.”

Marinette swallowed thickly and pasted on a smile. “Excuse me, I have excellent star knowledge, thank you very much.”  
____________________________________________

Hours later after constellations had been pointed out and glittering bits of meteor had been spotted, Marinette lay curled on her side on the mattress, covered in blankets. Her mouth was slightly open, little puffs of breath flowing in and out in an even rhythm. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and spread out across the pillow.

Adrien watched her sleep, tempting fate for the chance to see her so relaxed without his mask in the way.

“You want to tell her,” Plagg guessed before biting off a chunk of Camembert.

“No.”

“You’re lying, Kid.”

Adrien sighed. “She wouldn’t be like this with me. You’ve seen how she is in school. She gets nervous and uncomfortable. She’s relaxed around Chat.”

“So you’re just going to keep visiting her as your alter ego? What happens when she wants more than that?” Plagg licked cheesy residue from his paws.

“You think she’s going to want more?” Adrien asked hopefully.

“I think you’re making it impossible for her not to. Come on, we’ve been to her place every night this week. You keep posting pictures with her on that silly blog thing you have, which by the way, isn’t the wisest idea. Even her glasses friend is convinced you two are dating.”

“We’re friends.”

“She wakes up and the whole charade is over,” Plagg warned. “You’re playing with fire, Kid.”

“I don’t mind the heat,” Adrien whispered in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re always number one,” Chat Noir insisted, taking a large bite out of a croissant. “Case in point.”

“I’m number one because I feed you?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“That’s only one of the reasons.”

“I don’t think your scale of rating the citizens of Paris is very legitimate.”

“How so?”

Marinette leaned back on her lounger. “You aren’t taking into account police officers, emergency personnel, heck, even Ladybug is just like any other citizen when she’s not being Ladybug…probably.”

Chat Noir pouted. “Why can’t you just let me tell you you’re the number one best citizen?”

“I would just like to know the reasoning.” Marinette crossed her arms. “You’ve already decided I’m your number one fan.” She held up a hand when she saw Chat Noir open his mouth. “I’m not saying I’m not, but that was definitely a shot in the dark. Now you’re saying I’m the number one citizen in Paris and all I’m saying is you have nothing to support that.”

“We’ve already covered the excellence in food part.” Chat Noir held up his third croissant of the night. “You also have exquisite taste in favorite superheroes.” He winked at her.

“Ladybug is pretty great.”

Chat Noir stuck out his tongue but continued on. “You’re smart. You’re cute. You’re funny. You’re kind. You’re gorgeous. You should go on a date with me. You’re brave. You’re loyal–”

“Back up, what’d you say?” Marinette sat up on the lounger.

Chat Noir cleared his throat. “I said you’re loyal.”

“Before that.”

“Brave, I think.”

“Chat.”

“Marinette.”

“Did you ask me out on a date?”

Chat Noir suddenly became very interested in the potted mint hanging from the railing. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“Well, if you’re going to say yes, then I definitely asked you on a date. If you’re going to say no, I was actually asking for another plate…for my croissants.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yep.”

“You haven’t even proven that I’m the number one best citizen yet though.” Marinette teased, heart racing.

“You’re my number one,” Chat Noir smiled at her. “Like, by a long shot, you’re my number one.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “Oh.”

Chat Noir scuffed his boot against the balcony floor shyly. 

“So where would you take me on our date?” Marinette asked. “How would that even work?”

He frowned. “I guess dinner and a movie is out.”

“Probably.”

“Although the tabloids already think we’re dating so…”

“That’s because you post too many photos of me on your Instagram, Kitty.”

“We’re friends,” he argued and then shook his head. “Maybe this is going a little too fast.”

“Maybe,” Marinette agreed. “What would Ladybug think about you dating a civilian?”

Chat Noir frowned. “I should probably ask her at some point.”

Marinette bit her lip and nodded.  
____________________________________________

“Tikki, I think I might be in trouble.”

Tikki nibbled at a chocolate chip cookie. “You handled the akuma wonderfully today, Marinette.”

Marinette waved a hand. “Not about that.” She dropped down to her chaise. “I think I’m falling for Chat.”

“And?”

“And? That’s your response?!”

“Oh,” Tikki said in surprise. “I was waiting on more, I guess. I already knew you had fallen for Chat Noir.”

Marinette dropped her face in her hands. “I’m in love with Adrien. I can’t be in love with Chat.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Tikki sniffed.

“Tikki!”

“Marinette,” the kwami sighed, “do you really think you’re in love with Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“No. I think you’re friends with Adrien. I think you’re infatuated with the idea of Adrien, but…you don’t really spend a lot of time with him, do you?”

“Maybe you’re right, Tikki.” She looked at the Gabriel fashion posters covering her walls. “Somehow that cat wormed himself into my heart, didn’t he? What am I going to do?”  
____________________________________________

Chat Noir sat the empty glass down on Marinette’s desk. “Ah, that was a purr-fectly delicious way to end my day, Princess. The only thing that could make it better is a goodnight kiss.” He leaned forward, puckering his lips comically.

Marinette giggled and stuck another chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. Chat Noir blinked at her as he bit down on the cookie. “That wasn’t very sweet,” he mumbled around the crumbling treat.

“Actually, it was sweet,” Marinette argued, eyeing the cookie. “Besides, I’m not going to have our first kiss involve you wearing a milk mustache.”

“A milk mustache…” Chat Noir went cross-eyed trying to see what she was looking at. His cheeks turned pink as he quickly swiped a gloved hand across his face. 

“Aww, who’s a messy kitty?” Marinette teased, ruffling his hair.

“I am,” Chat Noir sighed, leaning into her touch.  
____________________________________________

“A little– ah!– a little lower…oh yeah, that’s it,” Marinette moaned. “Don’t stop, Chat, please, that feels so nice.”

Chat Noir dropped his hands and leaned back against the chaise. “Marinette, come on.”

Marinette turned halfway around. “What?”

“You can’t…you can’t just moan like that while I’m scratching your back,” he huffed, face flushed.

She covered her mouth with a giggle, despite the blush painting her cheeks. “I’m sorry. It felt really good.”

“I’m glad, but…uh…your parents may think something else is going on up here if you keep making sounds like that.”

A wicked smile took over Marinette’s face. She tucked her knees under and leaned closer to Chat Noir. “And what exactly would they think is happening, Kitty?”

Chat Noir’s lower face and neck turned a deep pink. “Uh, you know…moaning things.”

“Moaning things?” She tilted her head to the side. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re just being cruel. You know exactly what I mean.”

“Then say it.”

Chat Noir gulped. “Say what?”

Marinette placed a hand against his chest as she leaned in even closer. “Say what it sounds like we were doing,” she smirked.

“S-sex,” he sputtered. “It sounded like sex.”

Marinette tapped his bell and sat back on her knees. “Silly kitty. My parents aren’t even home.” She stood up and sauntered over to her desk as if she hadn’t almost given him a heart attack. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

Chat Noir shifted uneasily on the chaise and grabbed a throw pillow from the floor, shooting for casual as he positioned it in his lap. He cleared his throat. “S-sure, Princess. Sounds mate, I mean, great!”

Tikki shot Marinette a look from her hiding place, rolling her eyes and muttering something about ridiculous teenage girls and hormones.  
____________________________________________

“All I’m saying is that I think the manga was better. The anime felt too rushed and too drawn out at the same time. They left out really good parts of the manga and put in new stuff that didn’t really make a lot of sense honestly,” Chat Noir explained. He sat on the floor beside the chaise where Marinette was working. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, her sketchbook on a lap desk before her. He leaned his head back against Marinette’s thigh, angling for a head scratch.

“Uh-huh.”

“It felt like they were trying to cater to a mainstream audience, not realizing that isn’t who will be watching the anime.” Chat Noir bumped his head back against her thigh again. 

“Sure,” Marinette answered absently as she brushed a hand lightly over his ears and went back to work. 

He frowned. “You aren’t listening to a single word I’ve said, are you?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I heard Gabriel Agreste is looking to hire a teenage designer,” Chat Noir grinned. “Apparently whoever is hired will be in an arranged marriage with his son, Adrien.”

“Yeah.” Marinette furrowed her brow and looked down at Chat Noir. “Wait, did you say something about Adrien?”

“I knew you weren’t really listening to me!”

“I think that proves I was listening to you,” she argued.

“Fine. What was I talking about?” Chat Noir crossed his arms smugly.

“Anime, blah blah blah, manga, blah blah blah, Adrien.”

“Wow. Your recollection skills are off the charts, Princess,” he replied dryly. “Glad to know you find my conversation so interesting.”

Marinette closed her sketchbook with a flourish. “Listen here, Kitty—“ A loud thump above cut her off. She looked at Chat Noir in confusion. “You’re already here.”

Chat Noir quickly stood up and scaled the stairs to her bed. He peeked through the skylight and blanched. “Copycat,” he whispered.

Marinette stood just below him. “What?”

“It’s Copycat,” he repeated. “Well, kind of. He looks different.”

“Then it can’t be Copycat. He was literally of copy of you.” Marinette started to climb the stairs.

“No,” Chat Noir hissed. “You stay down there where it’s safe.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out and kept climbing until she could peek through the skylight too. “Oh,” she breathed. “Chat, I think that’s you…just older.”

“That can’t be me. I’m me.”

“You guys know I can hear you, right? It’s just glass.” The other Chat Noir strode to the skylight and looked down. “Why don’t you come out here so we can talk?”

Marinette moved to open the skylight, but Chat Noir clamped a clawed hand over her wrist. “Are you crazy?! When an akuma asks you to come outside, you don’t just go outside! That’s like Survival One-Oh-One.””

“Not an akuma,” Older Chat waved. 

“I’m going out there to talk to him. Either you can come with me or you can stay in here. Your choice,” Marinette said.

Chat Noir clenched his teeth but pushed open the skylight. Older Chat stepped back as they emerged. 

“Marinette, stay behind me,” Chat Noir warned, keeping one arm thrown back behind him in her direction. Marinette placed a hand on the arm, holding onto him protectively.

Older Chat leaned against the balcony railing, arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. “This really isn’t necessary. I’m literally you. I would never hurt Marinette. She knows that.” He tilted his head in Marinette’s direction.

She peered around Chat Noir’s back to study the other man. “You are Chat. Why are you here?”

“To see you, of course, Princess,” he winked. Chat Noir growled and the older man laughed, waving a hand. “Paon is learning how to use his powers of time travel. I’m the first guinea pig. Don’t worry, my Lady will have me back in her arms within an hour or so.”

“Your Lady?” Chat Noir asked quietly, scrunching his nose. “Does that mean—“

“How do you know this whole time travel thing will work?” Marinette bypassed Chat Noir’s outstretched arm to his exasperated huff. 

Older Chat smiled at her. “Because it’s already happened for me.” He tilted his head in his younger version’s direction. “I remember it.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brow. “Why come here though? Why visit Marinette?”

“She knows why.” Older Chat gave her a perceptive look. 

Marinette’s eyes widened and she blushed. Chat Noir looked at her incredulously. “What does that mean?!” he shouted. “Why does it feel like you two have secrets when we’ve just met this guy?”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I think it’s okay. Do you mind if I talk to him alone?”

“What?!” he sputtered. “No. Absolutely not!”

“He’s you, Kitty. There’s no one I trust more.” She cupped his cheek and smiled. “You can sit on my bed so you can still see us through the skylight. You can be up here within seconds if it looks like I’m in danger, okay?”

Chat Noir pushed out his bottom lip. “Fine, but I’m coming back up in five minutes no matter what.” He glared at his future self before dropping down through the skylight.

“I forgot how stubborn I could be,” Older Chat remarked, giving himself a finger wave.

“Don’t antagonize him, er, you,” Marinette said, looking back to smile at the sulking hero. “He only wants to protect me.”

“Some things never change.”

“You know who I am,” she said quietly, stepping closer to him.

“You’re my Lady,” he whispered back. “I know I probably shouldn’t have come here, but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see you like this again.”

“Like this?”

“Softer.”

“I don’t understand,” she confessed.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. A lot changes in the years to come, some good, some bad. Just know it does me good to see you like this…to see you with him.”

“Do I tell you…him…” she shook her head. “Am I the one who tells Chat who I am first?” She twisted her hands together. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. We’ve been getting closer and it’s starting to feel like I’m lying to him.”

Older Chat pursed his lips. “I really shouldn’t say anything. You warned me not mess anything up when I came back. You said younger you might try to find out some things too soon.”

“Can’t you give me one itty bitty hint, Kitty?” she begged with a pleading smile, stepping even closer to him. “I could really use some insight.”

Older Chat put a hand to his heart. “Low blow, my Lady. You know I can’t say no to you.”

“My Lady? D-did you just call her…” Marinette spun to see Chat Noir’s head poking out of the skylight. “Marinette?” He blinked at her. “I couldn’t see you anymore so I wanted to check…are you…is she…”

Marinette stared at Chat Noir in horror and turned to Older Chat. He winked. “You bast–”

A vibrant blue light erupted from behind Older Chat, cutting Marinette off. “Come on, love. It’s time to come back home,” a familiar voice said as a slender arm reached through the blue light. A glittering diamond ring sparkled in the portal glow.

Older Chat kissed the hand reaching for him. “I’ll be right there, my Lady.” 

He turned back to the young pair. “See you in a few years, my little Lady,” he said with a grin to Marinette. 

“Enjoy tonight, Adrien,” he finished with a wink before disappearing into the blue light. The portal closed around him and the night settled back into a quiet peacefulness.

Marinette spun on Chat Noir. “Adrien?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir’s eyes were blown wide. He dropped back down into her room with a squeak. Marinette stood frozen on the balcony for a few moments, heart racing. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped down through the skylight. Chat Noir was pacing her room, tail lashing from side to side. “Future Me is a dick,” he muttered.

Marinette sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at him. “We should probably talk.”

He stopped his pacing and looked up at her. “I’m so sorry, Mari. Apparently Future Me is a jerk.”

She shook her head. “You…he wasn’t a jerk. It was my fault. I was trying to get him to give me a hint as to when we reveal ourselves and well…”

“So you’re really Ladybug?”

“Hi, Chaton,” she waved awkwardly. “I know I probably should’ve told you before now because we’ve been hanging out so much. I’ve been thinking about it, but…I didn’t want it to be awkward?” She shrugged helplessly. “Guess that didn’t really work out so well.”

“It makes sense that you’re…I mean, I’m shocked but also…not?”

Marinette nodded. “Okay.” She shifted uneasily. “And your name is Adrien, which is a pretty common name probably.”

Chat Noir winced. 

“You’re Adrien Agreste, aren’t you?” Marinette asked reluctantly.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” Green light rushed up Chat Noir’s body and suddenly it was Adrien standing awkwardly in the middle of her room. “Hi,” he said quietly.

“Okay, so this probably wasn’t the ideal reveal for either of us, but now we know, which is what you’ve wanted, right?”

“Future Me is such a dick,” Adrien complained again. He walked to bottom of the stairs, looking up at her. “Are you upset I didn’t tell you?”

“That wouldn’t really be fair since I didn’t tell you either,” she reasoned, looking down at him.

“So we’re still friends?”

“Of course we are.”

“That’s good. That’s really good,” Adrien nodded. “And, uh, you’re still going to treat me like Chat, right?”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Oh…”

“So you just aren’t going to introduce me at all, huh, Kid?” Plagg complained from where he still sat on the chaise.

“Why would he need to when you make such a great first impression on your own?” Tikki flew out from behind Marinette’s monitor. 

“Tik,” Plagg grinned. “It’s been a long time.”

The red kwami nuzzled her cheek against his. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Plagg said, smiling. He floated up to Marinette. “Nice to actually talk to you, LB. Maybe now the Kid will stop being such a lovesick fool.”

Adrien made a choking sound. “Ignore him.”

Marinette held out a hand and Plagg settled down into it. She ran a finger along his forehead and he pushed against her, a soft purr rumbling through his body. “He’s adorable,” she smiled.

“Don’t encourage him,” Adrien whined. 

Tikki giggled and blinked big eyes at him. “Hello, Chat Noir.”

“You must be Tikki.”

She nodded. “And you’re Adrien. I feel like I know everything about you the way Marinette talks.”

“Really?” he grinned.

“Tikki!” Marinette coughed.

“I don’t see what the issue is,” Tikki replied. “You’ve talked to Chat about how much you like Adrien.”

Marinette buried her flaming face in her hands. “How could I have forgotten that?!” she mumbled.

“I know I haven’t,” Adrien said. He tapped the bottom of her foot. “Hey, come on, Princess, look at me.”

She squeaked and pulled her feet up on the bed. 

“Okay, I’ll just come up then.” Adrien climbed the ladder as Marinette scrambled back against the wall. She watched him with wide eyes. “Holy cats, you look like I’m going to attack you.” He held up both hands. “I only want to talk.”

“Maybe we should go find something to eat,” Tikki said, taking Plagg by the paw.

“And miss this train wreck?”

“Come on, you mangy cat.” The kwamis phased through the trapdoor.

Marinette slumped. “I’m sorry. I’m being ridiculous.”

“I’m just me. Same old Adrien, same old Chat.”

“So you’re not having a hard time with me being Marinette and Ladybug?”

He scrunched his brow. “Well, actually, yeah, a little.” He frowned. “Not in a bad way. Like I said, it actually makes a lot of sense, but…my heart is happy and confused?”

Marinette gave him half a smile. “Same.”

He settled against the wall at the end of the bed. “Where do we go from here?”

“Well, we’re still partners, obviously.”

“Right! No splitting up this Chat and Bug team.”

“I think you me Bug and Chat,” she corrected him.

“Apologies,” he grinned. “And we’re friends, of course.”

“Practically best friends.”

“We do hang out a lot.”

“Every day really,” she nodded.

“And then there’s the whole thing with you having a crush on me.” Adrien looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“I…uh…”

“And the whole thing where I have a crush on you,” he continued.

Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes. “You do?”

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. “You really couldn’t tell? I’ve almost kissed you, like, five times this week.” He narrowed his eyes. “And don’t you play innocent, Bugaboo. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your excessive moaning when I was scratching your back.”

“Excessive?!” she exclaimed. “That was the correct amount of moaning for how nice it felt, thank you.” Her face was a deep red. “And I was flirting with Chat.”

“I am Chat.”

“Right,” she nodded. “Right, uh, it’s just…different now?”

“I don’t want it to be different though,” he pouted. “This is why I was afraid to tell you who I was.” He knocked his head back against the wall. “Ugh, dickhead.”

“Still talking about Future You?”

He nodded.

“I’m sorry I’m being weird about this. I had Adrien and Chat Noir in two completely different categories in my head and I’m just having a little trouble.”

“So…we’re back to needing to figure out where we go from here.” Adrien pursed his lips thoughtfully. “No. You know what? Unacceptable.”

Marinette looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“I don’t accept the situation,” he said simply.

“I’m not sure you can just do that.”

“That’s what I’m doing, my Lady.”

She huffed. “Things don’t just magically work themselves out because you decide not to accept them.”

He shrugged with a pleased smile. 

“What does that even mean?” she asked.

“I want to kiss you.”

“What?!”

“Actually, I am definitely going to kiss you unless you tell me not to in the next five seconds.”

“Adrien, you can’t just—“

“Five.”

“This isn’t how—“

“Four.”

“I don’t think—“

“Three.”

Marinette launched herself across the bed and grabbed his face. “Just kiss me already.”

He pulled her to him and kissed her with every ounce of desire that had been building over the past couple of months. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips until they parted for him. One hand slid up her back while the other kept hold of her hip.

Marinette shifted and was suddenly straddling him. Adrien groaned against her lips and she pulled away from him, gasping. He followed her face, kissing along her jawline and dipping down to her neck. His teeth grazed the juncture of her shoulder and neck and Marinette ground down against him with a breathy moan. Adrien’s head flew back hard, knocking against the wall.

“Ooo, yeah, I remember that did not feel pleasant,” a voice interjected.

Marinette fell off Adrien’s lap in surprise, rolling to the side. The pair looked down to see Older Chat sitting on the chaise. “Oh, don’t let me stop you,” he grinned.

“What the hell are you doing here again?” Adrien cursed, clambering down the stairs.

“Don’t be like that, Mini Me. Obviously I did a good thing.” Older Chat nodded towards the flushed Marinette and waggled his eyebrows.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “You’re interrupting us, Chat. This better be important.”

“There’s my fierce little bug. I knew she was in there somewhere.” Older Chat stood and stretched. “Turns out I may have slightly messed up a few things during my last visit.”

“No shit,” Adrien muttered. 

“Again, you should be thanking me. Do you know how long you would’ve had to wait—“

“Chat Noir, tell us what’s going on. Now,” Marinette demanded, her tone absolutely Ladybug. 

“Once I got back to my timeline, I had two separate sets of memories. My original ones and new ones that diverged from the point when I outed you both to each other.” He ducked his head sheepishly. “Ladybug is less than thrilled with me at the moment.”

“Somehow I can commiserate,” Marinette said dryly.

“I convinced Paon to send me back again so I could maybe talk to you guys into pretending like I didn’t mess anything up?”

“Run that by us again.”

Older Chat sighed. “Look, I don’t think I did anything wrong. In the original timeline, this,” he gestured to the two of them, “doesn’t even happen for three more years. Seriously, Bug, you made us wait a long time.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “I can’t believe that. I had been trying to psyche myself up to tell Chat who I was for weeks now.”

Older Chat winced. “Right. Well, something happens that made you change your mind. Or something was supposed to happen but I don’t guess it will happen now. Ugh, I’ve got double vision and it’s confusing.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I think I’m getting a headache.”

“Join the club,” Adrien mumbled.

“Anyway,” Older Chat continued, ignoring his younger self, “this bad thing happens, no reveal takes place, and you guys drift apart. Ladybug and Chat Noir still work together but Marinette starts dating Nino and I loose my mind a little bit and go after anything in a skirt for a while.” He sighed heavily and dropped back down to the chaise. “I was just trying to save us all a little heartache.”

“You told me to enjoy myself tonight. If you didn’t know what was going to happen, why even say that?” Adrien asked, sitting down in one of the desk chairs.

“Believe me when I say just about anything would have been better than the alternative.” Older Chat slumped, letting his arms dangle between his legs. “It all ended well. Marinette and I fell in love again, got married, we have a family…and now I may have possibly ruined everything.”

Marinette climbed down the ladder stairs and stood in front of the older man. She tipped his chin up so he had to look up at her. “What can we do to fix this, Kitty?”

Adrien bristled in the desk chair but didn’t say anything.

“I’m not sure, love. I was hoping we could brainstorm—“

“She’s not your love,” Adrien grumbled.

“Adrien.” Marinette turned to him.

“Well, you’re not. Just like he’s not me.”

“Sorry to break it to you, Kid, but he is you.” Plagg came zipping up through the trapdoor, Tikki on his heels. 

Plagg circled Older Chat. “I did some suit modifications, I see.”

“They were necessary.”

“Few things about this suit are necessary,” Plagg smirked. “How bad did you screw things up?”

“Catastrophically.”

Plagg nodded. “And your Ladybug, what’s she say about all this?”

“She’s not exactly talking to me at the moment.”

“It seems like she has good reason,” Tikki sniffed, perching on Marinette’s shoulder.

Older Chat sunk down even further. 

“Okay, I’m taking charge,” Marinette decided. “You, sit up and stop moping. We’re going to figure something out.” She turned to Adrien. “Same goes for you, Kitty.”

“Are you talking to me or him? Seems like anybody is ‘Kitty’ these days,” Adrien said petulantly.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. 

“Sorry,” he apologized abashedly.

“Plagg, what’s the likelihood of you being able to figure out something by talking to your future self?”

The kwami considered it. “I’m not really sure. Time doesn’t really mean a whole lot to us.”

“Hmmm.” Marinette tapped her chin. “Maybe we could—“

Blue light filled her room and a tall, thin woman with short dark hair stepped through the portal. “What in the world have you done now, Chat?”


	4. Chapter 4

Older Chat quickly stood, stepping in front of Marinette. “Sweetheart, what are you doing here?”

Older Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “Really, that’s how you’re going to play it?” She glanced to the side and saw Adrien sitting in the desk chair, green eyes wide. Her face softened. “Oh, I didn’t…hello, Adrien.”

“H-hi, Marinette,” he gulped, cheeks going pink.

“I forgot how young you were.” She turned back to look at Older Chat. “He’s just a baby.”

Adrien frowned. Marinette stepped from behind Older Chat. “This might actually be the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Slightly weirder than Timebreaker, huh?” Older Marinette agreed. “Still sporting pigtails, I see.”

“Never imagined myself with short hair but I think I like it.”

“It’s so much easier. Best decision you could make, trust me.”

Older Chat cleared his throat. “Cutting her hair is the best decision she’ll make, huh?”

Older Marinette eyed her husband skeptically. “At the moment, yeah.”

The man’s shoulders slumped. “I’m trying to fix it—“

“There is no fixing it now, Agreste. What’s done is done.” She turned to her younger self. “Our reality is unraveling every second this one doesn’t match up. Vixen has a theory that if we can force some major events to stay the same, we won’t completely lose everything.”

Marinette nodded. “What do we need to do?”

“Take down Hawkmoth first. That would be happening soon anyway.”

“Wait, you can tell us who he is,” Adrien interrupted.

“My Lady, a word?” Older Chat requested, eyeing his younger self. “In private.”

“There aren’t really any secrets anymore, Chat.”

“Believe me when I say this is important. Please.”

Older Marinette studied his face for a moment. “Can we use the balcony?”

“Of course,” Marinette answered.

The couple climbed the ladder and disappeared through the skylight. 

Marinette sat down in the desk chair beside Adrien. “Are you as freaked out as I am?”

“I’m really trying to hold it together but I’m tempted to slip out through the bakery while they’re up there,” he admitted.

“I would run away with you.”

Adrien grinned. “No you wouldn’t, Bug. You’re going to help them do whatever we have to in order to fix their timeline.”

She bumped his shoulder with hers. “Why do you know me so well?”

“I’ve been in love with you for a year or so now. It makes sense that I’ve picked up on a few things.” Adrien picked at a frayed bit of denim on his thigh. 

“In love with me?” Marinette asked faintly.

“Surely it’s not that much of a surprise,” Adrien replied, still not looking at her.

“Earlier you said you had a crush on me, not that…you love me?”

“It’s okay that you don’t feel the same about me. I’m content knowing you like me back,” he said but his fingers tightened against his leg.

Marinette reached over and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder and Adrien sighed, leaning his cheek against her hair. “I’m glad you’re here, Kitty.”  
____________________________________________

“What is it, Adrien?” Older Marinette asked stiffly as soon as they were both outside. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Can you please pretend not to hate me right now?” he begged, black cat ears drooping.

Marinette propped her elbows on the balcony railing, looking out on the city. “I don’t hate you, Chaton. I’m just…we’re going to lose it all. The kids might not even be there when we go back—“ her voice broke with a sob. 

Chat Noir crossed the distance and pulled her into his arms. She cried against his chest, hands balled into fists under her chin. “You couldn’t just leave it alone, could you? We ended up okay. Why did you have to change it?”

“I didn’t want him to go through it all again,” he murmured into her hair. “I was trying to help.”

“Going through everything is what made you who you are.”

“That should settle it then, Bug. We definitely don’t want another me.”

“Adrien.” Marinette pulled away and looked up at him. He stubbornly kept his eyes staring straight ahead. “Look, you messed up…really bad, but I still love you. You’re still my partner, my best friend. I don’t want some different Adrien. I want you.”

He looked down at her. “You don’t know how bad it was, Mari. I never told you. There were a couple of times I almost—“ he took a deep breath. “There were moments so dark I wanted to die. You were with someone else, my best friend, for crying out loud. My father and my home were gone. There wasn’t much of a need for Chat Noir and Ladybug after Hawkmoth. I spent most of my waking hours drunk or high for a little over a year.”

Marinette frowned. “I remember when you were messed up. Nino and I made you dry out at my place. I took a week off work to take care of you.”

“The best and worst week of my life.”

“It was bad, yeah, but you made it through and you’re better for it, right?”

Chat Noir stepped back and ran a clawed hand through his hair. “What if this time I gave into the darkness? What if I wasn’t strong enough?”

“But he’s your history,” Marinette gestured to the skylight. “Everything you’re saying he goes through, you got through it. That wouldn’t have changed.”

“So you wouldn’t try to help Tom?”

“Don’t.”

“If she knew, maybe she could convince him to do a health screening. If it was caught in time—“

“We can’t just muck around in the past, Chat!” Marinette yelled. She slapped her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. “What about our future? What about our children?”

“We’re together, Mari. Our children are going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t have any idea what consequences your actions will bring.”

“What can I do?” he asked quietly. “Tell me and I’ll do it. Anything. Just tell me, Marinette.”

She sat down on the lounger, looking at the potted plants gathered in the corner. “I loved it up here.”

Chat Noir blinked at the change of subject. “I remember,” he said slowly.

“We used to lay right here and look at the stars.” She stretched out and looked up at the sky. “It will be dawn soon.” She closed her eyes and inhaled. “Papa and Maman will be up soon to get started on the day.”

“Are we staying?”

“I think we have to.” She propped herself up on her elbows. “Detransform and come lay with me.”

Adrien moved towards her in a flash of green light. “Go to the other Plagg. He can probably show you were food is,” he instructed his kwami as he settled down with his wife. 

“Typical,” Plagg complained. “You coming, Tik?”

The red kwami flitted out from Marinette’s small handbag and followed him through the skylight.

“We have to warn him about Hawkmoth,” Adrien insisted, curling around her. 

“Adrien.”

“I’m telling him,” he said stubbornly.

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. “Okay, love, okay.”  
____________________________________________

“Marinette, are you up yet? You’re going to be late for school if you don’t hurry.” 

Marinette released a jaw-cracking yawn and sat up, rubbing her eyes. “I’m up, Maman,” she called. She yawned again and ran her hands over her face. Adrien groaned beside her.

“What time is it?” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Not sure. Guessing close to seven though.”

Adrien sat up beside her, blonde hair sticking up in every direction. “Crap. Nathalie’s going to kill me.” He fumbled around until he found his phone. “Cool. Only seven voicemails and thirteen texts.” He flopped backwards. “I’m not going to check the emails. Those are where she gets really feisty.”

Marinette looked back at him. “I can’t believe you slept in my bed with me.”

“You told me to, like, three hours ago.”

“I know…I just…Adrien Agreste is in my bed.”

“I slept with Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he grinned from his prone position.

Marinette squeaked and turned away before he could see how red her face was. “Do you think they’re still up there?” she asked, looking up at the skylight.

“I don’t know. It’s been hours. Maybe they went back to the future.” He laughed. “Heh, back to the future.”

“You’re sleep-deprived.”

“A little.”

“Maybe we should skip today. We only have two weeks until graduation,” Marinette suggested, trying to run fingers through her tangled hair.

“I’m in enough trouble already.” Adrien sat back up. “Plagg?”

“Yeah?” double voices answered.

Marinette and Adrien climbed to the edge of the bed to look down. Two Plaggs and two Tikkis were huddled together on the chaise. 

“Well, that answers that question,” Marinette sighed. “Okay, you transform and get home. I’ll see you in a couple of hours at school.”

“As my Lady wishes,” Adrien winked. 

“This is still so weird.”

“But in a good way, right?”  
____________________________________________

“Do you guys plan on hanging out up here all day or…” Marinette trailed off, setting the box of pastries down. “These are from yesterday so they aren’t super fresh but I figured you were hungry.”

Older Adrien inhaled three of the croissants in record time. “Thanks, little Lady,” he grinned, wiping crumbs from his mouth.

“Do you think we can sneak a shower? I’m feeling gross.” Older Marinette shrugged her shoulders and gave a little shake. “And sore. Sleeping on that thing was not as comfortable as I remember.”

“Yeah, it’s always a painful reminder,” Marinette agreed. “The coast should be clear for the next couple of hours. I don’t think Maman or Papa will come up until after lunch anyway.”

“Did you and Mini Me have a nice night?” Older Adrien asked with a wink.

“Adrien,” Older Marinette warned as her younger self turned bright pink.

“Well, I need to get to school. People to do, things to see…argh, I mean, things to see, people to do…No!” Marinette stammered.

“Have a nice day,” Older Marinette said, giving the girl a reason to bolt back down the skylight. She turned to her husband. “You have got to stop that.”

“What?” he asked, feigning innocence. 

“Stop trying to force it. You could end up doing more harm than good.”

“Fine. I won’t say anything else.”

“Liar.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You guys can come downstairs if you want. Maman and Papa just left for—“

“The anniversary trip,” Older Marinette finished. “I didn’t realize that’s when we were.” The pair followed the young woman down the stairs.

“They’ll be gone all week and the bakery is shut down. As good a timing as any for our timelines to start unraveling,” Marinette joked nervously.

“A night with my Ladies, what more could a guy ask for?” Older Adrien grinned and kissed his wife’s cheek. “Where’s Mini Me?”

“I don’t think he likes you calling him that,” Marinette said. “And he’s in trouble for staying out all night. I doubt we’ll see him.”

Older Adrien laughed. “We can bet if you’d like.”

“Doesn’t seem fair. Don’t you have his memories?”

“It’s pretty hazy,” he confessed. “At this point, I’m living everything all over again and my first set of memories are kind of a blurred background.”

“That seems about right,” Older Marinette agreed. “Some things still seem crystal clear but others are starting to fade.” She frowned. “I’m afraid I’m losing things.”

Older Adrien sat down on the couch. “I’m sorry.” His voice had lost the joy it held moments before.

“There’s nothing to be done for it now.” The older woman turned to her younger self. “Dinner?”  
____________________________________________

Marinette curled up in her bed. Her pillow smelled like Adrien’s cologne. She missed him. She missed him even more than the nights she had missed Chat Noir when he hadn’t been able to make it by for some reason or another. Things between them had irrevocably changed.

She felt her cheeks warm as she remembered kissing him, straddling his lap, brushing against—

No, she would never fall asleep if she started thinking about that.

Her mind wandered to the couple sleeping downstairs in her parents’ bed. Dinner had been an awkward affair. Her older self was obviously still very irritated with Future Adrien, and while she couldn’t blame her on one hand, she wasn’t exactly angry that the reveal had happened. If what Future Adrien had said was true, it would have been years still until she and her Adrien got together. And she dated Nino at some point? Not that she didn’t find Nino absolutely adorable, and sure, there had been that one ridiculously hot dream that she hadn’t been able to shake for weeks, but he was in love with Alya. What had Alya thought about them dating? How long had they even dated?

Three years. What could have possibly happened to make her wait to reveal her identity for three years? She had been ready to do it soon, maybe in the next week.

_“I’ve been in love with you for a year or so now.”_

Adrien loved her. Chat Noir loved her. How could she make him wait so long? True, she wouldn’t have known he loved her if the reveal hadn’t happened. As Ladybug, she had thought Chat Noir’s flirting just another facet of his personality. As Marinette, she had begun to realize it more serious than that.

_“It’s okay that you don’t feel the same about me. I’m content knowing you like me back.”_

Why in the world hadn’t she told him she loved him too?! She did love him. She could feel it like some warm fire burning in her heart. It should feel too soon for this to be love, but he was her best friend, her partner, the person she trusted more than anyone else in the world. He was also the guy she had been harboring a crush on the entire time.

Marinette sat up in her bed. She needed him to know. Adrien had to know she loved him too. Right now.

“Tikki? I need to go out.”  
____________________________________________

“Adrien?”

He sighed and pushed the button on the intercom. “Still here, Nathalie.”

“Good,” she replied stiffly. “I’ll check again soon.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and pressed the button. “I’m about to take a shower so if you check back in the next fifteen minutes, that’s where I’ll be.”

“I’ll check back in fifteen then.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Perhaps you’d rather I tell your father—“

“No, no. Thanks, Nat.”

“Poor Kid, stuck inside on such a nice night,” Plagg drawled, lounging back on a pillow. “Oh, don’t look so glum. She’ll have to go to sleep at some point.”

“It’s almost midnight now and I haven’t seen Marinette since school.”

“Somehow I think you’ll survive.”

Adrien huffed. “I miss her.”

“Ugh, you’re going to make me sick. Go take your shower already.”  
____________________________________________

“I think we need to bring the others back here,” Older Marinette said into the darkness.

Older Adrien blinked away the sleep that had started to take him under. “Huh?”

“Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Nath. We need to bring them here before they lose their Miraculous.”

“How is that going to help?”

“I’m just getting worried. Think about it. Our younger selves are almost to graduation. That means Alya will be getting her Miraculous within a few weeks. She breaks up with Nino to keep him safe. We go up against Hawkmoth and get our asses handed to us. Master Fu chooses Chloe for the Bee to give us more power.”

Adrien rolled over to face her. He could just make out her worried eyes in the moonlight streaming in from the window. “Then we find out Hawkmoth is my father and we go after him again.”

“Except we didn’t know he was your father because no one else on the team knew you were Adrien.”

“What difference does that make?”

“Do you honestly think I could have attacked him knowing he was my best friend’s father? It was bad enough knowing he was my crush’s father and someone I idolized in the fashion world. You never said a word.”

“We had a job to do. I didn’t want you overthinking it. I was doing enough of that for all of us,” he replied.

“Right, but now Marinette will know Gabriel is Hawkmoth from the beginning.”

“Oh…”

“And not only that. After we took him down, Master Fu started getting really sick, remember?”

“He entrusted you with the Turtle which you gave to Nino.”

“Because we were dating. You had gone MIA for a while, which made sense after the fact because of your dad. Alya wasn’t thrilled with me and Nino but she was happy he would be safer with me than with her because she didn’t know I was Ladybug. Chloe was—“

“Chloe was all over the place. I had forgotten about that. Queen Bee became the big hero of Paris for a while.”

Marinette nodded. “Not that one was really needed with Hawkmoth gone but she did help out a lot.”

“Marinette won’t give the Turtle to Nino because they won’t be dating now,” Adrien said in realization.

“And Nino is the one who chose Nathaniel to take the Peacock.”

“And if Nathaniel never becomes Paon, I never travel back in time…holy cats, we could just blink out of existence at any moment!” Adrien sat up, a cold sweat rushing over his skin. “Bug, what do we do?!”

Marinette slowly sat up with him. “I think we have to convince ourselves not to date. I don’t think I would have chosen Nino for the Turtle if we hadn’t been together. Honestly, I probably would have just held on to it for a while. We didn’t actually need another hero at the time.”

“Can’t we just tell them how things happen so they can make it as close to the same as possible? Marinette can still give Nino the Turtle and make sure he eventually gives the Peacock to Nathaniel.”

“I don’t think…I know you want this for them, for us, but it’s not how it happened. The closer we can make it to our reality, the better chance we have of there being something to go home to,” she said, cupping his cheek. “We can talk to Marinette in the morning. It’s probably best if we try to keep them as separated as possible until we can get things back on track.”

“He’s not going to be okay with that.”

“Then you’re going to have to convince yourself it will be worth the wait.” Marinette leaned over and kissed him. “Can you do this for me, Kitty?”

“I’d do anything for you,” he sighed as she eased him back down to the bed, her lips soft against his neck.  
____________________________________________

“Ladybug!” Adrien yelped, grabbing at the towel slung low around his waist.

Ladybug’s cheeks suddenly matched her suit. She spun around to face the windows. “I’m so sorry! I should have called first!”

“Uh, no! Just…give me a second to dress.”

Ladybug heard a door open and the rustling of clothes. She held her breath. This was definitely not at all like a dream she’d had once or twice or seven times.

“Okay, I’m decent.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Ladybug smiled, turning around.

Adrien blushed and ducked his head. He wore baggy flannel pants and a tight green shirt. “You’re in my room.”

“I am.”

“It’s a nice change,” he grinned. “Want to sit?” He gestured to the couch.

“It’s pretty late. I was thinking maybe we could lay down?”

He swallowed loudly. “Right, uh, of course. Just like last night. Sleeping. We slept together. In the same bed. Last night we did that.”

“You’re nervous.” Ladybug couldn’t stop the giggle that followed. “Where’s the suave guy who was in my room last night?”

“He’s suddenly realizing that Ladybug is in his room now and wants to sleep in his bed.”

“Uh-huh and this is different from Chat and Marinette how exactly?”

Adrien scrunched his nose. “Okay, I maybe see why you were having a little bit of a hard time now.”

“Good.”

“Is this the part where I can kiss you? Would it be weird to kiss you while you’re Ladybug or…um, is that okay?”

Ladybug cocked an eyebrow and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. “Coming, Handsome Boy?”

Adrien jumped over the couch and sat down on the bed with her. His face was flushed and eyes wide. Ladybug smiled, leaning in. “This is the part where you kiss me, Hot Stuff.”

Adrien didn’t need any more invitation. He grabbed her face gently and pressed his lips to hers. Ladybug melted under his touch and he led her down to the mattress. They stayed side-by-side kissing until Ladybug felt like she was floating. She speared his fingers through Adrien’s hair and rolled herself on top of him. He groaned against her and held her close to his body as they continued to kiss. Her lips found their way to his neck and she licked, kissed, and sucked at his pulse point, eliciting the most delightful sounds from Adrien. His hips bucked up against her and they both gasped.

“Adrien?” a tinny voice called.

Ladybug pulled back and Adrien dropped his head to the mattress, panting. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What was that?”

“Nathalie checking up on me. Hang on.” He rolled out from under her and padded over to his desk. “I was in bed,” he said in an irritated tone. He tried to readjust his pajama pants without being too obvious.

“Fine. The alarms are set on all windows and doors. I’ll see you in the morning,” Nathalie responded.

“Hope you don’t mind staying the night,” Adrien smiled, turning back to Ladybug. “Looks like you’re trapped.”

“I can think of worse places to be. Do you mind if I, uh…if I’m Marinette though?”

“Oh!” Adrien popped himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. “I’m such a dick. Transform, get comfortable.”

Ladybug smiled at him gratefully and pink light flashed across the room.

“Ugh, I don’t know how you stand them doing that, Tik,” Plagg commented.

“They’re in love,” Tikki beamed.

Adrien coughed. “Uh, sorry, Tikki.”

“Yeah,” Marinette blushed. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind, really.”

“I do,” Plagg interjected.

The red kwami swatted at him. “Show me where I can get something sweet. I’m famished.” The two disappeared through the door.

“She’s right, you know,” Marinette said shyly, fiddling with the corner of the blanket.

Adrien sat back down beside her. “About what?”

“I love you.” Marinette blinked up at him and held her breath.

“You love me,” Adrien repeated in wonder.

Marinette nodded, biting her lip.

“You, Marinette, love me, Adrien.”

“Yes.”

“You, Ladybug, love me, Chat Noir.”

Marinette smiled. “Yes.”

Adrien let out a whoop of victory and tackled Marinette back onto the bed, showering her face with kisses. Marinette giggled beneath him. “I knew you couldn’t resist my charms, my Lady.”

“Watch it, Kitty,” she laughed and then yawned.

“You’re sleepy.”

“You are too.”

Adrien nodded. He got off the bed and started arranging the pillows and blanket. Marinette followed his lead and crawled under the sheets on the other side. She snuggled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “This is really nice.”

“I don’t think I ever want to sleep without you beside me again,” Adrien said, closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

“She’s going to mess everything up,” Paon commented warily. “She thinks too much.”

“She’s not wrong though,” Jade Turtle dropped his transformation and sat down at the small table. Wayzz settled down beside him. “Right now we’re not affected but as soon as Alya breaks up with me—“

“Maybe she won’t this time.” Paon stopped watching the past and dropped his transformation as well, catching Dusuu in his hand. “Think about it. If past Mari and Adrien can make it work and keep each other safe, maybe Alya won’t be so scared about something happening to you.”

“But they will both have their Miraculous. I won’t have one yet.”

Nathaniel tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe we should change that.”

Chloe stepped in to the kitchen. “What’s that face, Red? Nothing good has ever come from that face.” She reached Nathaniel’s side and looked up at him. “You’re scheming.”

He kissed her nose. “I learned from the best.”  
____________________________________________

Marinette watched Adrien’s chest rise and fall with every steady breath. His hair was mussed, wilder even than Chat’s usual style. The sunlight slanted across his face and she couldn’t help but wonder how he stayed asleep in such bright light. She had woken up as soon as the room began to lighten through the wall of tall windows. Maybe he was used to it.

He was gorgeous. Marinette had always thought so but somehow even more now. It was as if before she had been attracted to the physical beauty of him alone, and now she could see everything that was simply Adrien and it only made him all the more beautiful. His pink lips were slightly parted and she finally gave into temptation and leaned over for a kiss. After a few seconds, his lips moved against hers languidly. 

“Hi,” she smiled, pulling back from him.

Adrien slowly blinked heavy eyelids. “Hi.” His voice was deep and gravely and sent a tingle up Marinette’s spine. He stretched and then curled himself around her. “I think that was the best wake-up call I’ve ever gotten.”

“I aim to please.”

“You succeeded.” He pressed in for another kiss. “How long can you stay?”

“I probably should’ve left an hour ago. I need to go shower and change clothes before school. I should probably check on, uh, Future Us, I guess?”

He groaned, nuzzling his nose into her neck. “Don’t leave me.”

She giggled. “I’ll see you at school in a couple of hours.”

“It’s not the same.”

“No, it’s not, is it? Yesterday was hard to get through.” She brought a hand up to run through his hair. He pushed into her touch. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to keep myself from touching you today,” she admitted.

“Easy, just touch me,” he hummed happily.

“That’s going to be a bit out of character, don’t you think?”

Adrien sighed and pulled back so he could look at her. “If anyone asks, we can just tell them we started dating this weekend.”

“Are we dating?”

“Is that not something you want?” Adrien frowned.

“No! I mean, yes?” Marinette shook her head. “I want to be with you,” she said firmly. “I just know Alya is going to want to know how in the world this came about so suddenly, and I may have told her a few things about Chat and I so it’s going to seem out of the blue.”

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of things did you tell her about Chat?”

“Like how you were coming over almost every night, you were a lot of fun to be around, how I was hoping you would kiss me soon…uh, just normal best friend stuff.”

“You wanted me to kiss you, Princess?” he smirked.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that must be so surprising since I’m lying here in bed with you. Goober.”

“It’s still nice to hear.” 

“Maybe I can tell Alya who we are.”

“You think we can trust her?”

“I want to say yes, but I guess there is a little part of me that’s still unsure,” she confessed. “Her life revolves around the Ladyblog and that scares me a little.”

“How about this? We’ll do our best to act like just friends at school today and then we can ask Future Us if Alya can be trusted,” Adrien suggested.

“I think I can do that.”

“I mean, we’ll probably need to make out a little over lunch just to get it out of our systems,” he grinned.

“It would be the responsible thing to do,” she agreed in a mock serious tone. She stretched and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “Okay, I’ve really got to go.”

Adrien stuck out his bottom lip and tilted his head. “But look how cute I am!”

Marinette hit him in his cute face with a pillow.  
____________________________________________

“She’s not in her room,” Older Marinette came down the stairs in a huff.

“Maybe she already left for school.”

“She was with him last night,” she sighed, slumping down to the couch. “I can remember it. I was hoping I was wrong.”

Older Adrien pursed his lips but didn’t respond.

“We have to put a stop to this today. Let’s tell them about Hawkmoth. That should be enough to douse the fire for a bit.” Marinette stood back up, determined. “Hopefully that will be enough for now.”

“Yes, the pain of finding out my father has been torturing us and Paris for the better part of two years is definitely worth them not kissing a little,” Adrien said dryly.

“Don’t be like that. I thought we agreed last night.”

“You agreed and I let you have your wicked way with me.”

Marinette huffed. “You used me?!”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Agreste, you were the one trying to seduce me into going along with your convoluted plan. I simply let the seduction play out to both our advantages. I’m still fully on board the Adrinette Express.”

The scowl dropped from Marinette’s face. “Adrinette?” she giggled. 

“It’s our shipping name,” he grinned. “I have quite a few for us actually, Marichat, Ladrien, Ladynoir, that’s my favorite.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest.

“I’m fully aware of that,” he replied, pulling her closer still.

“I’m scared.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then don’t.”  
____________________________________________

Marinette managed to sneak in and out of her room without running into her older self or Future Adrien. She made it to school with five minutes to spare and Alya slow-clapped as she slid into her seat.

“I’m impressed, M. We graduate in a week and a half and you finally made it to class before the final bell.”

“I’m working on my stamina for graduation. I hope to be a full ten minutes early for that,” Marinette grinned. 

Blonde hair snuck into her peripheral and Marinette turned to see Adrien in the doorway. He caught her eyes and held them as he made his way to his seat.

“Good morning, Marinette,” he smiled and it was a bit too big and a bit too bright.

“Good morning, Adrien,” she chirped back, her cheeks starting to ache from her smile. They stayed like that for a moment, Adrien standing by her desk grinning and Marinette watching him and smiling right back.

Alya cleared her throat. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

Adrien visibly tore his gaze away from Marinette to look beyond her. “Oh, morning, Alya.”

“Hmmmm.”

Marinette stiffened and gestured with her eyes towards Adrien’s chair. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in question.

“Adrien, can you please take a seat so we can begin?” the teacher asked in a bored tone. A few chuckles rang out and Adrien turned pink, slipping down into his chair. 

Marinette could feel Alya’s steady gaze on her. She knew what was coming. She needed to take evasive maneuvers now.

“Where’s Nino?” she whispered, nodding to his empty seat.

The determined look on Alya’s face shifted to one of pity. “He’s got the stomach flu. I offered to go see him after school but he made me promise not to so that I would still want to kiss him at some point. Apparently it’s not a pretty picture.”

Marinette curled her lip. “Yuck.”

“Yeah.” Alya cut her eyes to the front of the class and then back to Marinette. “What was that between you and Mr. Agreste, hmmm?”

“W-what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, missy. Everyone else in the room practically disappeared when you two locked eyes on each other.”

Marinette shifted in her seat. “I think you’re reading too much into things. Adrien and I are just friends.”

“I’m watching you, Dupain-Cheng,” Alya warned.  
____________________________________________

Marinette barely got the door closed before Adrien was pushing up against her, gently pinning her to the door with his hips, lips seeking hers. “I’ve…been waiting….to do this…all day,” he said between kisses.

“The day’s only half through,” Marinette giggled against him, baring her neck so he had better access.

“Let’s skip the rest. Maybe we came down with the stomach flu too.” He gently nipped at the skin of her throat and she melted against the door.

“We can’t do that,” she protested. “Then Alya will really know something’s going on.” She grabbed his hips and spun him so his back was against the door. Marinette grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

“I don’t care,” he said as she pushed her knee in between his legs. Marinette nuzzled her face into his neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point. Adrien gasped against her and pulled her closer, hands tight on her hips.

“Ahem,” Older Marinette cleared her throat and stood watching them from the top of the stairs. “Sorry to interrupt but you two need to come upstairs. Now.”

Marinette and Adrien jumped apart, panting. Older Adrien poked his head out from behind his wife and mouthed, “Sorry,” with a shrug.

The younger pair trudged up the stairs, red-faced and trying to regain their breath.

“Sit,” Older Marinette demanded as soon as they entered the apartment. They sat down on the couch, leaving a tiny sliver of space between them. Older Marinette eyed them, her face stern.

“You wanted something?” Marinette asked, irritation radiating off her in waves.

“You have to stop,” the older woman answered

“Stop what?” 

“This!” Older Marinette gestured to the two of them. 

Adrien stiffened and Marinette narrowed her eyes. “No,” she answered.

“No?”

“No.”

Older Adrien barely managed to turn his chuckle into a cough. He looked at his wife apologetically.

“We’ve told you this is the wrong time for you to be together,” Older Marinette tried again. “You said you would help us fix things. This is not fixing things!”

“I don’t know. I’m feeling pretty happy with my decisions right now,” Marinette said stubbornly. She intertwined her fingers with Adrien’s and he visibly relaxed. “Adrien, do you think we should stop?”

He looked at her, blinking hopelessly romantic eyes. “Never in a million years.”

“See, everything’s as it should be. You guys are together; we’re together. The future is all good.”

“You’re being reckless and irresponsible and—“

“In love,” Older Adrien finished, sending his wife a helpless look.

Older Marinette rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “Look, I know this seems hard right now, but it will all work out in the end. You just need to—“

“Could you stop?” Marinette interrupted. She looked at Older Adrien. “Could you give him up now that you know what it’s like to be with him?”

“That’s not the issue.”

“That’s exactly the issue!” Marinette stood in anger and Adrien jumped up to stand with her, looking nervously between them. 

“Everybody, calm down,” Older Adrien insisted. “We all need to take a deep breath and step back.”

“I’m not going to let you ruin everything just because you’re feeling selfish right now,” Older Marinette fumed.

“Ruin everything?! Are you serious?! If I—“

Older Adrien stepped between the two women. “Okay, new plan. Little Lady, you come with me. Mini-Me, you go with her,” he nodded to his wife. “We’re all going to transform, take a run, blow off some steam, and come back and have a civil conversation, okay?”

“Stop calling me Mini-Me,” Adrien grumbled. He stepped a little away from Older Marinette. “Can’t I come with you guys?”

“Absolutely not,” Older Marinette said. “I don’t trust him not to leave you two in a dark alley to do heaven knows what while he plays lookout.”

Older Adrien put a hand to his heart. “You wound me, Bugaboo.”

“You’ll survive, Chaton. Let’s go.”  
____________________________________________

“You don’t agree with her, do you?” Ladybug asked. She and Older Chat sat near the top of the Eiffel Tower, legs dangling. 

“No,” he answered honestly. “I want you guys to be happy now.”

“I don’t understand how I turn into that. I believe the rules need to be followed most of the time, but I’m so…she’s so…argh! I don’t even know.”

“She’s scared. She’s afraid everything we know is going to disappear.”

“And you’re not scared?”

Older Chat sighed. “My life…Mari, before the reveal, before we finally came together, my life sucked. I’m not going to split hairs about it. Lots of bad things happened to me and I finally gave into them. I’ve never been as strong as you. I drank until I blacked out. I smoked and snorted and injected…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath. 

“She found me one night. I was out of my mind on…I don’t even remember now. I called her over forty times in an hour, telling her I loved her, telling her I was going to die without her. I remember lying on this filthy mattress in some crack den, happy with myself because I had finally told her how I felt. I was ready to die that night. I probably would’ve died. I think I must have blacked out at some point because next thing I knew, I was swinging through the air, a strong arm wrapped around me, and this angelic voice chanting my name, telling me to hold on.”

Older Chat smiled sadly, scratching a claw lightly against the metal beam they sat on. “She took me to her apartment. It was this little one-bedroom place. She was Ladybug and then suddenly she was Marinette and it all made perfect sense to me. I had been in love with both of them for years. I think it shocked her a little to find out I was Chat. I had all but disappeared once Hawkmoth was taken down.” He looked at Ladybug but his eyes were distant. “She cried when she found out. She held me and cried and I was so unbelievably happy.”

“She saved me that night. She cared for me for a whole week after while the drugs ran out of my system. It wasn’t pretty. I don’t remember a lot but I’m ashamed of the pieces I do remember. She never waivered, never left my side. Within a month, she and Nino broke up and we were together.”

“She thought she had lost you,” Ladybug said quietly. “Even before the reveal…I don’t know what I would have done if my Chat just suddenly wasn’t around. He’s my best friend.”

“I’m here to try to make sure you never have to know, my Little Lady.” Older Chat lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Just promise me you’ll love us. We just need to be loved.”

“I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ve loved her for so long,” Chat Noir said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

“I know you have,” Older Ladybug replied, closing her eyes. The pair stood across from each other on the rooftop, the late afternoon sun beating down on them.

“If you’ll just tell us what we need to watch out for, I’m sure we can make this work.”

Older Ladybug looked at him. “It’s not that simple, Chat.”

“I know that,” he grumbled, “but it doesn’t have to be complicated either.”

“What if you two don’t make it because you weren’t supposed to come together right now? Maybe the reason we make it is because of the people we were when we finally started dating.”

“I’m not ever going to want anyone else.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Fine, how was he different than me when you two got together.”

Older Ladybug studied the skyline. “I don’t know that I should tell you that.”

“Oh, come on, Bugaboo, what’s the worst that can happen at this point?” Chat Noir grinned, trying a different tactic. “What was it? Was I too handsome? Too funny? Entirely too awesome to handle?”

Older Ladybug made a choking noise and a fine tremble ran up her body. 

“Woah, LB, what…” Chat Noir crossed the roof and stood in front of her. Tears ran over her mask and down her cheeks. “Something bad?”

She nodded, a gloved hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

“Do I…do I hurt someone or something? Sometimes I’m afraid when I call up Cataclysm, I might—“

“Stop,” she whispered. “Please, I can’t.”

“I need to know,” he said desperately. “You’re crying. I don’t want you to cry. I never want you to cry.” He shook his head. “Is that it? I hurt someone? Please tell me it’s not you. Please! Did an akuma take me over again? I’ve had nightmares I—“

“Chat…Adrien, don’t…”

“I don’t understand,” he replied softly. “Why don’t you want her to love me right now? What’s wrong with the way I am now?”

Older Ladybug slumped to her knees like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She lifted a limp hand to him and he took it, kneeling down beside her. She brought her other hand up to cup his cheek. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Adrien. You deserve more than I could ever give you.”

“I don’t want more. I just want you,” he replied, rubbing his cheek against her open palm.

“I should’ve been looking out for you.”

“My Lady does look out for me. We watch each other’s backs.” He sat back on his haunches. “We’re a team.”

“Bad things are coming,” Older Ladybug warned.

“We’ll face them together.”

“You may not want to.”

Chat Noir contemplated that for a moment. “I would never leave her side.”

Older Ladybug sighed dejectedly. “You can’t say that. You don’t know.”

“I left you?”

“You came back eventually.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brow. “How could I…why would I…”

“Things were different. You were in a bad place and I…I was with Nino.”

“Right,” he frowned. “I remember Future Me saying something about you and Nino being together. It doesn’t make sense.”

“It will soon enough.”

“Marinette isn’t going to start dating Nino.”

“You don’t get to make that call, kitten.”

“Neither do you,” he shot back, anger lacing his voice. “Things are different this time around. I love her and she loves me and we’re going to be together.” He flowed to his feet gracefully. “I’m sorry if you’re scared, but you need to trust us. Just because things aren’t exactly the same this time, it doesn’t mean we don’t have a future.”

“There are so many little things about you I didn’t realize had stayed the same,” she responded, studying him. “I love him, you, so much. I can’t lose you. If we try to keep everything the same, I can be sure that he’ll still be with me in the end.”

“That’s not real.”

“What?”

“No one knows what’s going to happen from one day to the next. We have routines and plans and we think we know, but everything can change in an instant.” Chat Noir looked at her and smiled. “While this time last week, I had hoped that by now I would have at least gotten up the courage to actually kiss Mari, I would have never suspected that I would get to watch her fall asleep in my bed, smell her shampoo on my pillow even after she’d been gone for a while.”

Chat Noir held out a hand and helped Older Ladybug stand. “That’s just life. The ups and downs and unexpected twists, that’s how everyone else has to live. We don’t know what consequences the actions we take today will have, but we can’t stop living in fear of what may come.”

“When did you get so smart?” Older Ladybug asked fondly, gently running a hand through his hair.

“Experience,” he smirked, tilting into her touch.

“Come on, Kitty, let’s head back. I think I’m ready to talk.”  
____________________________________________

“Trust me, dude, you’re going to want to go easy on the saltines. You’re not quite there yet.”

Nino jumped, crumbling the cracker in his hand. “What the hell…” He walked up to the man who had suddenly appeared in his bedroom, the man who looked too much like him. “Am I hallucinating? This definitely feels like I’m hallucinating.”

“Afraid not. I’m you,” Older Nino paused dramatically, “but from the future.” 

Nino nodded. “Right, right. Sure, sure.”

“It’s true.”

“No doubt, no doubt, no doubt.”

“I did try to warn you about the crackers,” Older Nino said as his younger self’s face flushed, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He nodded to the bathroom. “Go ahead. I’ll wait.”

Nino rushed into the bathroom and Older Nino grimaced as he heard the retching start.   
____________________________________________

“She’s pretty cute, huh?”

Nathaniel looked up at the older man in disgust. “I think you’re a little old to be hitting on girls like Chloe.”

The man laughed and adjusted his sunglasses. “I didn’t mean for me, you idiot.”

Nathaniel frowned. 

“She’s cute. You should ask her out.”

“So here’s the thing,” Nathaniel began, sliding his tablet into his messenger bag. “One, you’re a super creepy stranger who just walked up and told me to ask out a girl you most likely don’t even know. Two, said girl is Chloe Bourgeois and that wouldn’t work in a million years, and three…well, I don’t have a third thing so we can just say number three is me saying goodbye.”

“Be that way,” Older Nathaniel laughed. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.” He took off his hat and long red hair fell to his shoulders. He pushed his sunglasses up on his head and winked at his past self. “See you around, Red,” he said before turning down the sidewalk.

Nathaniel blinked “Did I drink out of my paint cup again?” he murmured, watching what he could only see as an older version of himself walk away.  
____________________________________________

“I almost feel like this is cheating but on the other hand, this is an amazing opportunity,” Older Chat explained.

“Lay it on me,” Ladybug grinned.

“Okay, so you should definitely tell him what a good job he is doing and how brave he is.”

Ladybug cocked an eyebrow.

“Trust me,” Older Chat said. “Also, you could tap the bell more. He really likes that.”

“I like the bell too.”

“I remember,” he grinned. “Do you still have that bell choker? I remember you got one at some point and it drove me crazy. That might be a good thing to wear more often.”

“That’s a surprise I haven’t unveiled yet, but I might be able to do that,” Ladybug flirted. “Explain the telling him he’s doing a good job thing. I mean, I get thanking him and stuff but you make it sound like there’s more to it.”

Older Chat’s face turned a light pink. “We, uh, we may have a slight praise kink.”

Ladybug blinked. “O-oh…um, that’s…okay, I can work with that.”

“It’s nothing super weird,” he assured her. “It’s just, uh, it’s really nice when someone, especially you, mainly you really, gives me praise. It does something for me.”

She nodded. “Praise him, got it.”

“And his neck, some light biting goes a long way.”

“I’ve actually figured that one out on my own,” Ladybug smiled.

“Oh! His shoulders and back. Whenever you get the chance, rub his shoulders and back. Believe me, he’ll love it. Right. Let’s see, when he’s upset, he’s going to want to lay his head on your chest and he will always end up being immature about it.”

Ladybug giggled.

“This is suddenly feeling very awkward.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug agreed, “but you’re doing such a good job teaching me, my sweet kitty.” She tapped Older Chat’s bell with a single finger and it released a sharp chime.

“You’re dangerous,” he breathed.

Ladybug beamed at him.

“We should…yeah, we should definitely head back.” Older Chat stood up quickly and let himself drop from the Tower, baton extending. Ladybug laughed and followed his lead.  
____________________________________________

“It’s about time you got here,” Older Nathaniel drawled, studying his nails. “I had almost grown bored.”

“Nathaniel?!” Marinette choked out, staring at the redheaded man lounging on her couch.

“Hi, Mari,” he smirked. “You’re looking young.”

“What are you doing here?” Older Adrien asked, his brow furrowed. “Is something wrong?”

“Are you really asking that, Agreste?” Nathaniel stood and stretched. “Where’s your wife? We need to talk.”

“I’m here,” Older Marinette answered, coming down the stairs, Adrien right behind her. “Have things gotten worse?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“What do you mean you wouldn’t know?”

“I mean, I brought Chloe, Ayla, and Nino back here with me and we have absolutely no idea what is going to happen now.”

Older Marinette stepped back. “Why would you do that?”

“To save you from yourself, of course,” Chloe answered, appearing from Tom and Sabine’s bedroom. “I forgot how tiny this place is.” She let her eyes roam up and down Adrien’s form. “Looks like that’s not the only thing I forgot.”

Nathaniel cleared his throat and Chloe rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, it’s like looking in a history book or something. It’s not like I suddenly want him.” She gestured to Older Adrien who blew her a mock kiss in return.

Marinette caught Adrien’s eye and tilted her head up to her bedroom. He nodded and silently slid backwards to step up on the bottom stair. 

“Go ahead upstairs. You’ll only get confused down here anyway,” Older Adrien suggested without looking back at them.

Older Marinette opened her mouth but the younger couple flew up the stairs before anything else could be said.  
____________________________________________

“Stay back, akuma!” Alya held up a hardcover library edition of ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’. “I will brain you with this if you come any closer. This thing makes an excellent weapon.” 

“Okay, obviously I’m you and not an akuma,” Older Alya scoffed. “And second, stop trying to justify buying those massive books. You already have all the trades!”

“These have extra art. They’re an investment!” Alya swung the book to make a point. 

Older Alya spun and knocked it out her hand. “You can’t use collector’s items as weapons. That’s how we get damages.”

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m you but smarter, hotter, and ready to make you a very happy Ladyblogger,” Older Alya answered with a grin.  
____________________________________________

“How was hanging out with Future Me?”

“Enlightening,” Marinette replied. “Of course, he’s not nearly as much fun to be around as you.”

Adrien smiled back at her.

“How was hanging out with Super Serious Ladybug?”

“Good, I think,” he said. “It felt like we had a breakthrough.”

“I’m not surprised. You’re a very smart kitty.”

“I don’t know about that really.”

Marinette pulled him down on the chaise so his back faced her front. She began to massage his shoulders in a steady rhythm. Adrien went completely pliant under her touch. “How’s that?”

“It feels really nice.”

“You deserve it, my sweetheart.”

“Your sweetheart?” he asked dreamily.

“My everything,” she answered. 

“Is this heaven?” he sighed.

“Close enough.”


	8. Chapter 8

“How are you doing in there, buddy?” Older Nino called through the door.

“This is the worst hallucination ever,” Nino groaned. “Can’t I have the Nurse Alya one back? That one was really nice.”

“That was a good one,” the man agreed.

Nino picked himself up off the bathroom floor and trudged to the door, opening it a crack. “Say for a crazy second, I believe you’re actually me from the future and I’m not just hallucinating from sickness or some kind of mental breakdown...why are you here?”

“To keep Alya from breaking our heart.”

Nino fully stepped out of the bathroom. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m not going to get into anything super specific while you smell like vomit. Exactly three weeks from tomorrow, you’re going to get hurt in an akuma attack and Alya is going to break up with you to keep you safe.”

Nino shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense. How would her breaking up with me keep me safe? She can’t think I wouldn’t still follow her to film the stupid battles. She has to have somebody watching her back so she’s safe. I’m her guy.”

“Things are about to get a whole lot more complicated, but I’m going to get you through them in one piece,” Older Nino assured him.

“That’s not exactly as comforting as I think you hope it is.”

Older Nino rolled his eyes. “I’m doing the best I can here, dude. Go get in the shower. I was serious about the puke smell.”  
____________________________________________

“No.”

Vixen grinned. “Yes.”

Alya circled the hero, eyes wide. “I get a Miraculous?”

“Soon too.”

“And we’re completely sold on this look, huh?”

Vixen scoffed. “I’ll have you know it has taken me years to get this just right. Trixx can be less than accommodating when she desires. You’ll have to work to change it just like I did.”

“Trixx?”

“Our kwami, the being the powers come from.”

Alya nodded in thought. “I’m going to be a superhero.”

“Yep.”

She spun. “I’m going to find out who Ladybug is?!”

“Eventually. Probably sooner this time around if we can convince her of it…or just go behind her back anyway.” Vixen tapped her chin. “Yeah, I think that’s probably what we’ll do. She can be too stubborn to deal with sometimes.”

The young woman frowned. “She doesn’t want me to know who she is even when I start working with her?”

“Let’s just say she can be overly cautious. In the original timeline, it was still another three years from now before Chat Noir even found out.”

“Chat Noir doesn’t even know who she is?!”

Vixen tilted her head. “He does this time around. Adrien made sure of that.”

“Adrien?! Adrien Agreste?” Alya sputtered. “Are you telling me that sweet, shy, sunshine boy is sexy, over-the-top Chat Noir?”

“He does wear that suit really well.”

Alya sat down at her desk. “Wow…just wow.” Her eyes lit up. “Marinette is going to die, like, seriously have a heart attack. She’s practically been dating Chat Noir for a month. If she had any idea…” she trailed off. “She and Adrien were acting really weird earlier and they didn’t come back from lunch.” She jumped back up. “She knows!”

Vixen quirked her lips. “She does now, yeah.”

“I can’t believe Adrien is Chat and Mari is dating Adrichat and…wait. You said Adrien made sure he knew who Ladybug is.”

“I did,” Vixen nodded.

“And anyone with eyes can see that Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug.”

Vixen smirked as Alya’s eyes comically widened. “MARINETTE IS LADYBUG?!”

“Maybe lower your voice,” the hero suggested with a grin. 

“This is…wow…wow, my Marinette. What a little sneak!”

Vixen frowned. “She can be, yeah.”

“This is, like, a huge day for revelations.”

“Buckle up, girl. It’s not over yet.”  
____________________________________________

“You talked to Nathaniel?!” Older Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “What did you say to him?”

“You don’t really have any room to get all huffy, Mari,” Older Nathaniel smirked. “Haven’t you slept here with your younger self the past two nights?” He winked at her.

“Don’t say it like that. You’re making it sound gross on purpose.”

“Oh, you mean like if you and younger you were…oh…” Older Adrien trailed off, blushing. “Um, would that be something—“

“Adrien!”

“Sorry.”

Older Chloe rolled her eyes. “Everything is so screwed up at this point, who cares if Nath talked to little Nath?”

“Are you saying you went to talk to little Chloe?”

“Why would I need to? She’s absolutely perfect already.”

“Right,” Marinette said slowly. “Wait, you said Alya and Nino came back with you.”

“I did,” Nathaniel nodded.

“So where are they?”

“Avoiding each other, most likely,” Chloe sniffed.

“Or trying to fix things,” Adrien said.

Marinette turned to him. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Nino’s never really gotten over Alya, no offense. I know you guys were all lovely dovey for a while,” Nathaniel interjected.

“What makes you say that?” 

“Marinette, you dated the guy for, like, two years.”

Marinette shook her head in irritation. “Not that part. Has Nino talked to you about Alya?”

Nathaniel shifted uneasily. “Uh, bro code and all.”

“Marinette’s not an idiot. She dated the guy. She knows he’s always been hung up on Alya,” Chloe huffed.

“Right, uh, thanks, Chlo.”

“It’s ridiculous, really. I’m practically the only one in this room who hasn’t gotten with Marinette.”

Marinette cleared her throat. “Uh, second year of university.”

Chloe stomped her foot. “Damn Alya and those fruity drinks. Fine, we’ve all had a ride on the Mari Mobile.”

“As great as it is to hear all this,” Adrien interjected dryly, “maybe we could get back on topic. So we think Nino and Alya went to visit their present selves. I get Nino but why would Alya?”

“That’s the part that scares me,” Marinette answered uneasily.  
____________________________________________

“Mari?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did Future Me tell you anything about who he was when they started dating?”

Marinette stiffened behind him, stilling her hands on his back. “Why do you ask?”

“Apparently he hurt somebody? I think it was Future You maybe. She was crying a lot but wouldn’t give me any details.” He turned around to face her. “She said I left her for a while? Why would I do that?”

She swallowed. “None of that matters now. Things are different this time.”

“I know, but I feel like I should still know the possibilities, you know? She was really upset.”

“No matter what comes our way, there is no way in hell I will let you go through what he went through so it doesn’t matter.” Marinette gritted her teeth as she ground out the last words.

Adrien studied her. “It’s really bad, huh?”

She nodded.

“He mentioned he started sleeping around when you and…when she and Nino started dating. It’s worse than that?”

“It’s so bad that I had forgotten about that.”

He furrowed his brows. “Will you at least tell me who I hurt?”

Marinette sagged. “Yourself, Adrien. You hurt yourself.”

Adrien took that in and thought on it for a minute. “That’s good, I guess. At least it wasn’t you.”

“Don’t say that!”

“What?”

“You being hurt would never be a good thing.”

He shrugged. “I only meant that it was better than you getting hurt. Obviously I still hurt you by leaving but—“

Marinette closed the small distance between them and tucked her head in his neck and wound her arms around his middle. 

“I don’t ever want you to be hurt like that,” she mumbled against his skin. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Adrien felt something flutter inside. It had been a long time since anyone had taken care of him. Managed him? Absolutely. Instructed him? Sure. But taken care of him? The feeling of Marinette’s lips on his neck distracted him from his thoughts.

“I love you, my Lady,” he sighed, tilting his head back.

Marinette took advantage of the new stretch of skin by grazing her teeth along his throat. “I love you too, Adrien,” she promised with a kiss.  
____________________________________________

“Why are we at Marinette’s parents’ bakery?”

Older Nino lifted his hat to scratch his head. “Your mind is about to be blown, dude.”

“I’m going to throw up.”

“That’s probably the stomach flu still hanging around.”

Nino shook his head. “No, I can’t do this, man. Future timelines and saving the world? This is Ladybug and Chat Noir stuff. Heck, Alya is more equipped for this. I’m just me.”

Older Nino lifted his arm to present a thin strap of leather with a jade turtle in the center on his wrist. 

“What is that?”

“Your future, hero.”  
____________________________________________

“Well, this place is officially overcrowded,” Older Chloe said as both Alyas entered the room.

“This is so weird,” Alya breathed, taking in the future versions of her friends. 

“Marinette and Adrien are in her room if you would be more comfortable with them for now,” Older Marinette said, smiling at the younger woman.

Alya looked at her in amazement. “I’m sorry…you’re just so…this is crazy.” She planted her foot on the bottom step.

“I would knock first,” Older Adrien suggested and his wife shot him a dirty look. “What? There’s a good chance they’re—“

“Dude.”

Everyone looked at the door to see both Ninos standing at the top of the stairwell. Alya quickly crossed the room and hugged her boyfriend. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”

“Al?! Yeah, this is, uh…”

“Grade-A crazy pants extravaganza?” Alya offered.

Nino laughed. “I couldn’t have put it better myself.”

Alya looked over at the man beside them. “Oh. Damn, babe.”

Nino raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, but you get hella-hot.”

Older Nino looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You two should probably go upstairs now,” Older Alya suggested, voice guarded. “We’ll come get you when we figure some stuff out.”  
____________________________________________

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Alya demanded as she popped up the trap door.

Marinette squeaked, pushing Adrien off of her quickly. His hands clawed the air for a second before his butt hit the ground with an unforgiving thump. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, Kitty!”

“What is happening?!” Nino exclaimed, coming up the stairs behind Alya. “Wait, were you two making out?”

“No!” Marinette yelped.

“Yes!” Adrien beamed. He stood up and rubbed at his behind. “The falling was less than pleasant though.”

“Sorry,” Marinette blushed.

“You could kiss it better.”

“Still in the room,” Alya reminded them. “Take a good look, Nino. This is what the heroes of Paris do in their free time.”

Nino wrinkled his nose. “Heroes of Paris?”

“You know,” Marinette said.

“I know,” Alya affirmed.

“And you’re mad?”

“Frustrated. A little hurt, maybe, but I also get it.”

“I’m sorry. No one was ever supposed to know. Not even him.” Marinette leaned back into Adrien’s chest as his arms wound around her waist.

“But it does feel really nice for you guys to know,” Adrien added.

“Know what?!” Nino said in exasperation, looking between the three of them.

“Nino, meet Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya deadpanned.  
____________________________________________

“Well, this is a clusterfu—“

“Language, Chlo,” Older Adrien warned.

“All the little kiddies are upstairs. Besides, I’m not saying anything they wouldn’t,” Older Chloe sniffed.

“Here’s what we know,” Older Nathaniel said. “When Adrien revealed your identities, things started to change in your timeline.” He looked to Older Marinette for confirmation and she nodded. “So far, the other four of us hadn’t been affected, but with Alya getting her Miraculous soon, that was bound to change.”

“Not necessarily,” Older Alya interjected. “It’s possible before we interfered that I wouldn’t have known Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities.”

“There would have still be problems though.”

Older Alya frowned. “Like what?”

“Marinette and Adrien are together this time around,” Older Nino answered softly.

“But what…” Older Alya trailed off. “Oh, right.”

“Yeah. Adrien and Marinette are together which means Chat isn’t going to disappear on her and she and Nino aren’t going to have a reason to date,” Older Chloe explained.

“Don’t say it like that’s the only reason we dated,” Older Marinette grumbled. She looked at Nino’s closed face. “There were lots of good, happy reasons we were together.” 

He smiled softly at her. “There were,” he agreed.

“Get a room,” Older Chloe smirked.

“Or don’t,” Older Adrien added stiffly.

“Once again, to get back on topic,” Older Nathaniel interrupted. “The fact of the matter is we don’t know what’s going to happen now. Even if some events stay the same, the major ones that shaped us have already started to change. It’s possible we’ll simply fade away at some point to make way for the new future timeline.”

“That’s fucking depressing.” Older Chloe slumped down on the couch beside him.

“I don’t know, I kind of like the idea of a do-over,” Older Alya said, eyes finding Nino’s. “A fresh start would be nice.”

He stared back at her, the same unreadable expression on his face he had sported earlier. 

“First things first.” Older Marinette hopped down from the counter she had been perched on. “We need to help them take down Hawkmoth. Adrien wants to tell them that he’s Gabriel.”

“I think that’s a good move,” Older Nino agreed, turning towards Older Adrien. “Finding out the way you did was not okay.”

“Thanks, man.”

“So maybe we should bring everyone together, spill the beans about Hawkmoth, and put together a plan that won’t get our asses kicked the first time around,” Older Alya suggested.

“Master Fu,” Older Adrien said suddenly. “We should all go see Master Fu.”

Older Marinette covered his face. “Ugh, he’s going to be so disappointed.”

Older Adrien laughed. “Knowing Fu, he’s only going to be disappointed we’ve made him wait so long. Somehow I doubt he’ll be surprised.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What are you staring at, tomato head?” Chloe sneered.

Nathaniel blinked and felt his cheeks warm. “Sorry, nothing,” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said sorry,” he repeated louder. “I was zoned out.”

“You were staring pretty hard,” Sabrina sniffed from behind Chloe.

Nathaniel opened his mouth but snapped it shut when the man who looked too much like him strolled up to the school steps and casually leaned against a post. “Hi,” he grinned.

“What are you doing here?” Nathaniel asked, eyes darting nervously to Chloe and Sabrina.

“Come on, there’s someone you need to meet.”

“Uh, not going anywhere with you, total stranger,” Nathaniel said, backing up.

Older Nathaniel smirked. “What about you, Blondie?”

“Leave her alone.” Older Chloe walked up and smacked his arm. “Miss Bourgeois, there’s a piece of one-of-a-kind jewelry being held on reserve for you. I’ve come to take you to retrieve it.”

Chloe eyed the older woman skeptically. 

“Uh, Chloe, we should get to class,” Sabrina suggested, pulling on her friend’s arm and looking nervously towards the door. 

“I promise I’ll have Chloe back to you in no time, Sabrina,” the older woman promised with a fond smile. She cleared her throat and adjusted the massive sunglasses covering half her face. “This way.”

“Chloe, I don’t think—“

Older Nathaniel put a firm hand on his younger self’s shoulder and steered him after the Chloes. “Don’t worry, Red, we’re going too.”  
____________________________________________

Master Fu looked at the ten people crowded in his small studio and then woefully down at his tea set. “I’m afraid I don’t have enough cups.”

“Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?” Chloe fumed. “Where is this jewelry? This is so not Boucheron.”

“Why exactly is she here?” Alya asked. “You can’t honestly tell me she actually becomes a hero too.”

“One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge,” Master Fu said, settling down on the ground.

Older Marinette rolled her eyes. “Surely you’ve gotten some new material by now.”

Master Fu winked at her. “Everyone, sit, sit. We will get this all straightened out.” He studied their faces. “I see many changes here. It looks as though the little Chat and Bug have not wasted time this go round.”

Adrien wove his fingers in with Marinette’s and smiled at her. She bumped his shoulder with hers.

“That’s good,” Master Fu commented. “That’s very, very good.” He looked at Alya and Nino. “And the soon-to-be Turtle and Fox are still together. Perhaps we can keep it that way this time, eh?” He cocked an eyebrow at Older Alya and she looked away. 

Master Fu stared at Older Nathaniel. “This is all your fault, Paon.”

“I thought you might say that so I prepared a statement,” he replied, clearing his throat. “Actually it’s Adrien’s fault.”

“That was your statement?” Older Chloe snorted.

“I like to keep things simple.”

Older Adrien raised a hand. “Can I make a rebuttal?”

“You guys know this isn’t a courtroom, right?” Older Nino interjected dryly.

Master Fu tapped his chin. “I suppose the blame could be laid on every shoulder here in one way or another.”

“I don’t even know what I’m doing here!” Nathaniel blurted out, gesturing to his older counterpart. “This creep is apparently some crazy distant uncle or a really good impersonator or something. If you’ll just excuse me, I’m going to leave now.” He stepped towards the door and Older Marinette moved in front of it.

“Please sit down, Nath.”

Nathaniel furrowed his brow. He looked between her and the Marinette cuddled on the floor with Adrien. “Am I having a mental breakdown?”

“Dude,” Nino said, turning to him, “same. But seriously, crazy as it is, I think this is all legit. I mean when Ladybug and Chat Noir are involved—“

“Ladybug is involved?” Chloe asked, looking around. 

Older Chloe covered her face and shook her head. “Ugh, I forgot how much I liked you.” Older Marinette grinned at her.

“I believe the best thing to do is for the future to stay in the future,” Master Fu interrupted. “Things have been disrupted enough for now.”

“What are you saying?” Older Adrien asked, wrapping an arm around his wife.

“What’s done is done, Chat Noir. You set a new chain of events in motion when you revealed the identities of your younger counterparts. I understand you all thought you could help somehow but this has only caused more problems.” Master Fu stood slowly. “Paon, take everyone back to before Chat Noir’s first visit. That should fix any paradoxes.”

“No!” Marinette jumped to her feet. “You can’t do this.”

“Marinette…“ her older self began.

Marinette ignore her and turned to Older Nathaniel. “If you take us back to that point, we’ll forget, won’t we?”

“That’s kind of the point.”

“Then I won’t go back,” she said stubbornly. 

Adrien grabbed her hand. “We won’t go back.”

“You have to,” Older Marinette replied. “I’m sorry, but—“

“They shouldn’t go back.” Older Adrien went to stand behind the young couple. “They’re happy right now. We’re not taking that away from them.”

“If they’re not going back, neither am I.” Alya joined them.

“I don’t even understand what’s happening,” Nathaniel muttered, dropping his face in his hands.

“That makes two of us,” Chloe added, scooting closer to him. 

Nino stood up. “I’m with Alya.”

“Of course you are,” Older Nino shook his head and looked at Master Fu. “I don’t think your plan is going to work, sir.”

“Perhaps not,” Master Fu said thoughtfully. “Okay, then Paon will only take those from the future timeline back to their rightful place and we will let things play out from here. I advise it be done by tonight as to avoid any further problems.”

“Can we have their Miraculous?” Older Alya asked.

Master Fu sighed. “No. This is not the time I have chosen. This ordeal has shown me that I’m may need to rethink some of my choices.”

“But—“ Alya started and her older self put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.   
____________________________________________

“We need to talk,” Older Adrien said to his younger self as soon as they reached the bakery. “You girls go on up. We’ll be there soon.”

The Marinettes nodded and went upstairs. Adrien turned to him. “What’s going on?”

“Let’s take a walk.”

“We just took a walk to get back here. Tell me what you need to tell me.”

Older Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “Look, this isn’t easy to say and it’s definitely not going to be easy to hear.” He took a deep breath. “Hawkmoth is Father.”

Adrien blinked. “What?”

“Hawkmoth, he’s our dad. He’s Gabriel.”

“No.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty good at denial, but this is the truth, Mini-Me,” Older Adrien sighed.

“W-why? How?”

“I don’t have time to get into all of that now. I just thought this would be easier for you. I had to find out when we defeated him, when he…”

Adrien looked up at him. “When he what?”

“When he died. Maybe you can save him this time, talk some sense into him. I was too shocked to in the moment.” 

“I can’t believe this.”

“Let Mari help you through this, okay? The others probably won’t know so that will be your call to tell them but I’m going to make sure she knows.” Older Adrien looked up towards the small apartment over the bakery. “She loves you a lot, you know.”

Adrien followed his gaze numbly. “I know.”  
____________________________________________

“Just because she broke your heart doesn’t mean the same thing is going to happen this time,” Nino said quietly as they sat on the concrete steps.

“I know that.”

“But you’re still worried for me.”

“A broken heart never fully mends, man. It gets patched up, it doesn’t hurt every day, but it’s never the same,” the older man sighed.

“Damn, I turn into such a depressing dude.”

Older Nino gave him a half smile. “Try to prevent that, yeah?”

“Deal.”  
____________________________________________

“There was never any jewelry, was there?” Chloe asked flatly as they rode back to the school.

“There is but apparently you can’t have it yet.” Older Chloe fiddled with the bee comb in her hair.

“At least I stay hot,” Chloe said, giving the older woman an appraising look.

“There was never any doubt,” Older Chloe laughed. “Listen, be nicer to people, especially Nathaniel.”

Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

“Jus trust me. A few years from now, you’re going to really regret the way you handled some things if you don’t start to change.”

“This is so after school special.”

Older Chloe sighed. “I know, but it’s tragically unavoidable.”

“I guess he does turn out relatively hot,” Chloe muttered, looking out the window.

“Darling, you have no idea.”  
____________________________________________

“I don’t agree with Master Fu,” Older Alya said, taking off her necklace. “I have no idea if this will work and I’m sure the others, Marinette particularly, will kill me when we get back to our time but I’m chancing it.” She handed the foxtail necklace to her younger self. “This is yours now. Trixx will tell you anything you need to know.”

The kwami in question crossed her arms, refusing to look at either Alya.

“I wish you could stay longer. There are so many things I want to ask you about.”

“There’s only one thing you really need to know,” the older woman said.

“What’s that?”

“Don’t you dare let Nino Lahiffe get away. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me.”  
____________________________________________

“No wonder he got so messed up,” Marinette sat down heavily on the couch. “My poor kitty.”

“You’ve got to help him through this,” Older Marinette urged. “I should have been there for Adrien, but I was so worried and hurt about Chat disappearing that I didn’t see what was happening until it was too late.”

“It’s funny, I never really thought about what it would mean to date Adrien. I’ve had this major crush on him for so long but I didn’t realize…”

“The shit ton of emotional baggage that has to be checked?” Older Marinette grimaced. “Yeah, he’s way too good at hiding it.”

“But he’s ours.”

“Always.”  
____________________________________________

“I’m still convinced I’m going to wake up from a coma or something.” Nathaniel tapped his stylus against his tablet. “How is any of this real?”

“Time travel is a bitch, that’s for sure,” Older Nathaniel agreed. “Pretty cool though.”

“I have to admit, I’d hoped I would get taller.”

“Yeah, that growth spurt never really came.”

“I can see that.”

The older man laughed. “We find ways to make up for it.”

“So the main thing to remember is not to send Chat Noir back to the past, huh? Or else we’ll get stuck in some crazy time loop, right?”

“I guess? Honestly, I don’t know how most of this works.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“I had no idea I was such an insufferable smartass.”

Nathaniel grinned. “Don’t lie.”  
____________________________________________

“I know you don’t agree with this, but thank you,” Adrien said softly. 

Older Ladybug stopped her pacing and looked down at him where he sat on the couch. “Oh, Adrien, you know it doesn’t have anything to do with you, don’t you? Of course I want you to be happy. I’m just worried.”

“I know.”

“He told you about Gabriel, didn’t he?”

Adrien twisted his hands in his laps. “I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You’ll figure something out together.” She sat down beside him. “I’m glad she has you, Chat. I lost you for a long time and thought I would never get that time back. This has been a gift.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Never doubt our love for you.”

He gave her a small smile. 

“Now, come on, it’s time for me and the troublemaker to get out of here.”  
____________________________________________

“I know you’re technically downstairs, but I don’t want you to leave.” Marinette wound her arms around Older Chat’s waist and laid her head against his chest. “Thank you so much for everything.” She looked up at him with teary eyes. “You saved us.”

“A lot could still happen,” he warned her, brushing her bangs back. 

“I’ll take care of him,” she promised as he kissed her forehead.

“He’s not taking the news about Gabriel very well.”

“I know. We’ll work through it.”

Older Chat Noir studied her face and smiled. “My strong, brave, little Lady. You are so much more than I could ever deserve.”

“I love you, Chat.”

“I love you too, Princess.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a long hiatus, we're back. :)

“I can’t go home.”

“You know you’re welcome to stay here.”

Adrien sighed. “I know. I have to go home though. I‘m just…how can I look at him, knowing who he is?”

“We’re going to figure something out.”

“You seem so sure.”

Marinette kissed his cheek. “With you by my side, how could I not be?”

He smiled at her and stood. “Okay, if I don’t leave now, I’m going to convince myself to stay.”

“Chat could always come back later.”

“Why Miss Dupain-Cheng, are you trying to suggest I sneak out of my safe house in the dead of night and gallivant across this dangerous city only to come see you?” Adrien asked in a scandalized tone. 

“I’m planning on sleeping in my underwear so that’s up to you really,” Marinette teased.

Adrien gulped. “What time should I be here?”  
____________________________________________

“Alya, what is that?” Nino pointed to the foxtail necklace she had proudly displayed over her shirt.

“Future Me wanted me to have it now,” she grinned. “Isn’t it cool?”

“Um, it’s something all right.”

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, sweets,” Trixx crooned, landing on his shoulder. “This is going to be fine…probably.”

Nino looked at Alya with wide eyes. “Are you kidding me with this? Your tiny magic fox thing doesn’t even know if this is a good idea.”

“My name is Trixx and you’d do well to remember it,” the fox kwami sniffed. “And sure, I think this is all going to blow up, but we might have some fun on the way.”

“Sorry.” Nino shook his head. “I’m just afraid this isn’t a good idea. I mean, wouldn’t you be getting your Miraculous in a couple of weeks anyway? And does this mean that you’ll now be in some time loop where Future You has to come back and give Present You the Miraculous? Or does that mean it’s possible for there to be two Fox heroes at the same time? What if—“

“Nino!” Alya laughed, putting her arms around his neck. “Take a breath. Trixx is going to teach me a few things and I have Marinette and Adrien to talk to. They’ve been doing this for a while now.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Everything is going to be okay. Future Me had one good piece of advice and I plan to follow it to a tee.”

“And what was that?”

“To never let you go,” she crooned, pressing her lips to his.  
____________________________________________

“You lied,” Adrien grumbled, winding an arm around Marinette’s middle and pulling her close.

“I most certainly did not. I said I would sleep in my underwear and that’s what I’m doing.”

“Yes, but you made it seem like that would be all you would be sleeping in.”

“Are you trying to take my virtue, Mr. Agreste?” Marinette asked in feigned shocked.

Adrien choked. “Of course not! Marinette, you know I would never pressure you into—“

“Hush,” she giggled. “I’m just teasing you.” She wiggled against him. “I’m glad you came back. Did you see your dad?”

“No, the only time I left my room was for dinner and he never shows up for that anyway.”

“I think I’ll go see Master Fu tomorrow during lunch. I’d like to talk to him when there aren’t copies of everyone in the room.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Marinette tilted her head back so she could see his profile in the moonlit room. “I think I’ll go on my own if you don’t mind.”

“Uh, sure, of course.”

She turned over to face him. “Does that bother you?”

He shrugged. “I guess it seems a little weird. We’re a team, right?”

“Right. Sorry. Of course we should go together.”

“Are you sure?”

Marinette smiled softly. “Absolutely.” She bit her bottom lip. “Would it be okay if I take off my sleep shorts?”

Adrien swallowed hard. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Are you going to be comfortable?”

“I’m going to be…you don’t have to worry about me, promise. Good night, my Lady.”

“Good night, Kitty.”  
____________________________________________

Chloe kicked the bottom of Nathaniel’s shoe. “Apparently I’m supposed to be nicer to you.”

He glanced up at her from his seat on the stairs. “I have to say you’re doing a bang-up job.”

She huffed. “Didn’t your…other you tell you to be nice to me?”

“We mostly just talked about what a mess this all is. Honestly, I was hoping it was a dream.”

“Are you saying you dream about me, Kurtzberg?” Chloe quirked an eyebrow, one hand on her hip.

He blinked in surprise. “No, I meant—“

“Because no one would blame you if you did. “ She slid her sunglasses up and perched them on her head. “I’m very dream-worthy.” With that last note, she turned on her heels and sauntered up the stairs, Sabrina close behind.

“I have got to stop sitting out here,” he murmured, gathering his things and following her into the school.  
____________________________________________

“I had a feeling I would see you,” Master Fu said, ushering Marinette and Adrien in the door. “How can I help you today?”

“We wanted to talk to you about our friends while we had a free period,” Marinette began. 

“Let’s sit and have some tea first, hmm?” Adrien and Marinette knelt down on the mats and waited as Master Fu brewed the tea. He poured them each a cup. “Now then, have all the alternate timeline versions gone back to their rightful places?”

“They went home last night, just like you suggested,” Adrien answered, setting his cup down. “They told us about…do you know who Hawkmoth is?”

The old man pursed his lips. “I have my theories.”

“And what are you theories?”

“Why don’t we save some time and you tell me, young Chat?”

Adrien took a deep breath. “Last night, Future Me said that my father is Hawkmoth. I have no reason not to believe him. What would be the point in lying about something like that?”

“I see.”

“And we were thinking maybe we could cut to the chase and hand out the other Miraculous so our teammates could be training,” Marinette added. “We want to put an end to the akumas as soon as possible.”

“So you think it wise to introduce four new heroes out of the blue?” Master Fu questioned.

Marinette frowned. “I don’t see why not.”

“You’re afraid it will push my father into doing something drastic,” Adrien answered.

“That’s a fear, yes.”

“What if we keep it a secret or maybe only train one of them at a time?” Marinette glanced at her boyfriend. “I would rather not drag our feet on this now that we know. Too many people have suffered and I want to do what we can to prevent any more.”

Master Fu nodded thoughtfully. “You make a valid argument, Ladybug.”

“Thank you.”

“But I still don’t know that it is wise to pass out the Miraculous.”

“Isn’t Alya getting hers really soon though?”

Master Fu frowned, setting his tea on the low table. “I’m not sure.”

“What?!”

“I’m beginning to doubt my choices now. Paon should have never messed with time travel. Chat should have never come back and revealed your identities. It was reckless. Vixen and Jade Turtle will deal with a slew of their own problems and honestly I’m still not sure what caused me to give up the Turtle to begin with. Perhaps it would be better to start fresh.”

Adrien balled his right hand into a fist. “Are you saying I shouldn’t have my Miraculous now?”

“I’m not going to take it,” the old man sighed. “I had hoped I was still adept at choosing holders but I’m beginning to fear I have lost the touch in my old age.”

“We’re doing the best we can,” Marinette said softly.

“And you’ve done an admirable job,” Master Fu replied, patting her knee. “I’m sorry to have insinuated anything other than that. You two make a fine team.”

“With all due respect, if we make such a fine team, I would appreciate it if you would let us make this decision about forming the rest of our team,” Adrien said, voice tight. “As much as I don’t want to go up against my father, I would much rather be able to do it in as careful and a controlled way as possible. I think having more help would be ideal.”

Marinette nodded. “If you really think you’ve made a mistake, we could hand in our Miraculous after we take down Hawkmoth.”

Adrien frowned at her but didn’t object.

Master Fu sighed. “Give me the day to think about it. I will let you know my decision by sunrise tomorrow.”  
____________________________________________

“This is too cool,” Vixen grinned, looking at her reflection. “I don’t know what Future Me was going on about. I look hot. Don’t you think so, babe?” She turned to face Nino where he sat on her bed. 

“You do look pretty foxy,” he admitted, waggling his eyebrows. “But I think it’s time to turn back into you. We still have a couple of classes before the day’s done. You promised you just want to test it out.”

“And we’re going to test it out. Come on.” Vixen moved to the window. 

“Al, you can’t go outside like this!”

“Why?”

“Well, for starters, you aren’t even supposed to have that thing. People are probably going to think Volpina is back.”

Vixen frowned. “I guess I’ll just have to show them I’m better than her.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’re missing the point.”

“Nino, it’ll be fine. Look at me! I’m an actual superhero. I’ve dreamed of this forever. Let me have my moment?” She crossed the room and wedged herself between his legs, taking his hands in hers. 

He tilted his head back so he could look up at her. “For the record, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Noted.”

“But I know it means a lot to you so tell me what we’re going to do,” he sighed.

She smiled widely and leaned down to kiss his lips. “Let’s go up on the roof and see if I can do this illusion thing. Trixx told me it’s pretty easy.”

“After you, oh-hero-of-Paris.”  
____________________________________________

“Trixx lied,” Vixen panted, letting her flute drop to the rooftop. “This is impossible.”

Nino stood and stretched. “Maybe you should take a break. We’ve been up here a while.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and grimaced. “And we definitely skipped the rest of the day.”

“I don’t get it. I’ve got the kwami and the necklace and the suit and the flute. Why can’t I make the illusions happen?”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Ladybug dropped down on the roof and stared at Vixen.

Vixen straightened up, hands on her hips. “You got a problem, M?”

Chat Noir landed beside his partner and his eyes widened, glancing at Nino. The other young man shrugged.

“I know you don’t have the foxtail because we just left Fu’s asking he give it to you,” Ladybug answered, circling her friend. “So explain how this is happening.”

“Future Me didn’t want to leave it to chance,” Vixen said defensively.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

“Uh, my Lady, maybe ease off a bit,” Chat Noir suggested. 

She spun on him. “We literally just left Master Fu’s. You heard what he said! He’s afraid he can’t trust them and then this?” She pointed to Vixen. “This is not going to do us any favors.”

He put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. “Mari, that’s Alya under there. She’s not some stranger.”

Ladybug hunched her shoulders. “Right.” She turned to Vixen. “Sorry I snapped. Things have been—“

Vixen put up a hand. “It’s okay, M. I’m familiar with how you get when you’re stressed.”

“Thanks.” She glanced around sheepishly. “Spots off.” Marinette caught Tikki and moved closer to Vixen. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she grinned. “So besides this being a bad idea, how do I look?”

Marinette walked a circle around her. “I have to admit, you look really hot.”

“Right?! Orange is so my color.”

“And I’m digging the hair. Tikki, we really need to do something cool with my hair. Look at the ends of Alya’s!”

Chat Noir edged over and dropped down on a cement block beside Nino. “Are you freaking out, man?”

He turned to study him. “You’re really Adrien.”

“I’m really Adrien.”

“Hmmm.”

Chat Noir laughed. “Claws in.” Adrien appeared in a flash of green light, Plagg settling on his shoulder.

“I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to this, dude.”

“It’s surprisingly easy to fall into.”

“If you say so.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Thank you guys for coming over. I know this is all a little crazy,” Marinette said, passing out plates. “But I think it’s important for us to talk through it.”

“The old guy yesterday didn’t seem thrilled with us knowing about our futures.” Nathaniel took one of the plates and grabbed a slice of pizza. 

Marinette frowned. “Well, he wasn’t but what’s done is done.”

Chloe eyed her speculatively. “So we’re really supposed to believe you’re Ladybug?”

Adrien chuckled. “I did call it, my Lady.”

“Yeah, yeah.” They both stood at the edge of the couch and brought on their transformations. Chloe and Nathaniel’s eyes widened and Nino and Alya beamed at them. 

“Satisfied?” Ladybug asked dryly.

Chloe stood and circled them suspiciously. “And this isn’t some kind of trick?”

“Did anyone think Chloe would be the one having a hard time believing this?” Alya teased. 

“Can you blame me?” Chloe grabbed Chat Noir’s tail and yanked it. He yelped and pulled it away with a glare. “Hmmm.”

“We’re the real deal,” Chat Noir glowered. “I assure you,” he added, checking his tail petulantly.

Ladybug dropped her transformation and he followed suit. They sat back down as Plagg and Tikki slipped back upstairs to rejoin Trixx. 

“So Alya would get her Miraculous next?” Nathaniel asked.

“About that,” Nino sighed.

Alya lifted the foxtail necklace out of her shirt. “My future self gave me hers and while it does work, it isn’t at one hundred percent.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I can transform and I feel faster and stronger, but I can’t bring up the illusions that are supposed to be a part of my power set.”

“Bummer,” Chloe drawled. “When do I get mine?”

“That’s what we need to talk about,” Adrien said, grabbing a slice of pizza. “Mari and I went to talk to Master Fu yesterday and he mentioned changing where the Miraculous go.”

“Meaning we wouldn’t get them?” Nino asked.

Adrien shrugged helplessly. “We tried to convince him to keep things the way they are. He said he would give us his decision in the morning.”

“But we thought it would be good to come up with a counter-argument in case he decides against you guys getting them,” Marinette added. “We’ve all talked a little with our counterparts so feel free to start sharing information to help our case.”

“I become depressing as hell,” Nino frowned. “But I think it’s a bit more complicated than whether or not I should get the Miraculous.”

“Do you know most of the story?” Alya asked. “I feel like we all have snippets but it might be helpful to know when we all come into play.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien but he tilted his head. “You go ahead.”

She nodded. “Okay, obviously Adrien and I have had ours for a couple of years now. Fu was supposed to give Alya hers a week or so after graduation to help us go after Hawkmoth. And when Hawkmoth kicks our asses, he recruits Chloe with the Bee to give us another tank.”

Nathaniel scoffed. “Chloe’s a tank?”

“What the hell is a tank?” Chloe asked, brows furrowing.

“It means you would be one of our heavy hitters, like Chat,” Marinette explained. “It’s a gaming term.”

“Nerds.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m still not sure why Fu chooses you, to be honest.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “Why wouldn’t he choose me?”

“Because you’ve been nothing but a self-centered bitch the whole time we’ve known you?” Alya supplied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“She’s not that bad,” Adrien said quietly.

“For your information, Cesaire, I’ve been really trying to be…” Chloe trailed off, shaking her head. “You know what? I don’t need to put up with this.” She stood, grabbing her purse. “No wonder you guys get your asses kicked.”

Nathaniel stood as well and took a few steps away from the couch. “I’m not really sure I should be here either. It sounds like I’m the reason everything went bad to begin with. Time travel doesn’t seem like the most stable power. Maybe it would be better in someone else’s hands.”

“Wait!” Marinette held up a hand. “Please don’t go, you guys. Chloe, I’m sorry if we made you feel unwelcome. It is just a little…shocking to have you here, that’s all.”

Chloe sniffed, tilting her chin up defiantly and staying by the door.

Alya rolled her eyes. “Sorry for calling you a self-centered bitch,” she mumbled.

Chloe waited a moment before nodding and returning to the couch. “It isn’t like I want to be your best friend, but I deserve some respect.”

“You’re right.”

“Nathaniel?” Marinette called. “Please stay. We really want you here.”

He took a deep breath and returned to his place on the couch.

Nino looked around as silence weighed heavily on the group. “Okay,” he said, breaking the ice, “who gets their Miraculous next?”

“I give the Turtle to you,” Marinette answered. “Fu gets sick and gives it to me for safekeeping and I decided you should have it.”

“Since you two were dating,” Adrien mumbled under his breath.

“Wait, what?” Nino blinked.

“Excuse me?” Alya interjected.

Marinette shot Adrien a frustrated glance. “Look, things happened in their timeline that won’t happen in this one all because Adrien and I know about our identities now.”

“But you and Nino dated?” Alya asked. “Where was I?”

“Was this really necessary, Kitty?” Marinette grumbled. 

Adrien shrugged. “We may as well get it all out in the open.”

Marinette sighed. “Okay, so here’s what we know. The other Nino got hurt following Alya into some battle and she got scared and broke up with him so he would stay safe.”

“Which is a stupid reason.” Nino lifted his hat off his head to scratch at his hair. “Obviously I would just keep watching out for you.”

Alya worried her bottom lip. “I could see myself making that kind of decision though.”

“Not this time.”

She took his hand. “No, not this time.”

“After they defeated Hawkmoth, Chat disappeared because…” Marinette trailed off for a moment, a mental exchange going with Adrien before she spoke again, “because of reasons. So I was sad about that and Nino was sad about Alya and apparently we started dating.”

“For years,” Adrien added.

“And where were you?” Nino prompted. “Or past you, future you…” he frowned. “Where was the other guy that is also you all that time?”

Adrien opened his mouth but Marinette quickly answered. “That Adrien went through some things we don’t have to worry about now.”

“So I’m guessing after all that, Red here gets the Miraculous that jacks everything up?” Chloe primly pressed a napkin into the top of her slice of pizza to soak up the grease.

“Nino gives the Peacock to Nathaniel, yeah.” Marinette pursed her lips. “Now that I think about it though, I’m not sure how Nino got it to begin with.”

“And what about Hawkmoth’s?” Alya set her plate on the coffee table. “He has a Miraculous too, doesn’t he? Does that one go to someone?”

“Oh, hmm.”

“And why should we care about this Fu guy’s opinion of us anyway?” Nathaniel stood up and walked to the fridge. “It doesn’t sound like he makes many more decisions.”

Marinette frowned. “He gets sick.”

“And you end up with the Turtle and maybe the Peacock,” Adrien said. “I think maybe Fu dies soon.”

“Well, this took a morbid turn,” Nino shuddered. “Is that what you’re going to tell him tomorrow? Give us the Miraculous because you’re probably going to die soon?”

“Of course not!”

“Let’s try to concentrate on what we do know,” Alya suggested. “You said the three of us can’t defeat Hawkmoth but with Chloe added, we can, right?”

“That’s what future me said,” Marinette nodded.

“And it sounded like it happens relatively soon. Does that mean you have an idea on how to find Hawkmoth?”

Marinette glanced and Adrien and Chloe made a huffing noise. “Do you two even realize how often you do that? It’s obnoxious.”

“Do what?” Marinette blinked.

“Look at each other before you answer anything,” Nino replied. “It makes it seem like you’re hiding things from us.”

“There are delicate parts to all this that I’m not sure everyone needs to know,” Marinette answered carefully.

“I think we’re all pretty involved at this point, M.”

She sighed and flushed when she caught herself looking to Adrien again. 

“Hawkmoth is…” Adrien swallowed hard, looking down at his lap. “Apparently, my dad is Hawkmoth.”

“I could’ve called that,” Chloe murmured.

“Yeah, not that hard to believe,” Nino grimaced.

“Have you talked to him at all?” Alya asked. “Now that you know, does it seem more likely or is he good at hiding it?”

“He’s an asshole,” Chloe spat.

“Well, yeah, but there are lots of assholes in the world,” Alya reasoned. “That doesn’t mean they are all supervillains.”

“Fair point,” Nathaniel nodded.

“I haven’t seen him,” Adrien sighed. “I just found out last night. To be honest, I’m not looking forward to seeing him.”

“Obviously he doesn’t know you’re Chat.” Nathaniel leaned against the counter. “I mean, all he wants is the Miraculous, right? He could’ve just taken it while you were sleeping.”

Adrien rubbed at the silver ring on his finger. “Yeah. I mean, I don’t think he knows, but…”

Marinette put her hand over his. “But what?”

“Remember Simon Says? That akuma that took him over and we got to him when he was on the roof?”

Marinette nodded and Nino laughed. “Dude! It just hit me how many times you’ve literally been right beside me when I was looking for you.” He shook his head but grinned. “Not cool.”

Adrien flushed. “Sorry. Part of the secret identity thing. Uh, so later that day, he came to talk to me and mentioned never noticing my ring before. I didn’t think too much about it honestly but then he had that book…”

“And he would know what the Black Cat Miraculous looked like when not powered,” Marinette breathed. “You’re not going back home.”

“I took the book over a month ago. He would have made a move by now if… Wait. How do you know about the book?”

Marinette bared her teeth in a nervous grin. “I, uh, Tikki and I possibly took it when you were on your date with Lila?”

“I wouldn’t call it a date…you took my book?” He frowned. “That really wasn’t cool, Marinette. I looked for it everywhere!”

“I’m sorry! Obviously I didn’t know you were Chat and Tikki said it was really important.”

“Looks like trouble in paradise,” Chloe murmured.

Adrien glared at her before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. “Where is it now? I would like it back.”

She hunched her shoulders. “Master Fu has it.”

“Geez, this guy,” Nathaniel sighed. “Maybe we should all go with you in the morning. Obviously we’re all wrapped up at this point.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “Weren’t you trying to leave not long ago?”

Nathaniel shrugged. “As messed up as this all is, it’s kind of nice having people to hang out with, even if you guys are a little weird.”

Nino threw a balled up napkin at him and Nathaniel ducked with a laugh.

Alya stood and stretched. “So it’s settled. We’ll all meet back here before school and head over to talk to Master Fu together.” She grabbed her messenger bag. “I better get home. One of the neighbors was watching the twins so I could come over here.”

“I’ll walk you home. Thanks for the pizza, Mari.” Nino reached for his own bag.

“My driver should be downstairs. I suppose I could give you all a ride.” Chloe straightened her skirt as she stood. 

“He’s been out there this whole time?” Nathaniel asked.

“I didn’t think I’d be here long,” she shrugged. “He has a book.”

Marinette closed and locked the door after everyone and turned to Adrien. “You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad. I’m…” he sighed. “I guess I am a little mad.”

“If it helps, I’m really sorry. I should’ve talked to you about it even when I thought you were just Adrien.”

“I guess I get it. I don’t know what I would have done in that situation.”

Marinette laughed bitterly. “I do. You would have told me about it. You’ve always been a little better with the whole open thing than I have, even in masks.”

He pulled her down on the couch beside him. “From now on, no more secrets between us, deal?”

“Deal.”

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. “I should go home.”

“I don’t want you to. It scares me, especially now.” She curled against him. “Are we going to have this conversation every time you’re over here?”

“Possibly.”

“You know I want you to stay, but I don’t want you to get in trouble and I feel bad about you coming over as Chat all the time.”

“You came over as Ladybug the other night. It’s not all one-sided.”

“True, but you’ve come over as Chat way more.”

He turned his head to rub his cheek against her hair. “That’s because I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too, goof.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr seasonofthegeek for story drabbles and character sketches.


End file.
